Xion Make Family
by superecho
Summary: Xion enjoyed her life in Organization XIII... She finally decides to make every member like her own family; alas, she even had make the family chart! Really. Poor Xion, Larxene heard it, and try to make Xion's efforts are 'memorable'... In BAD terms. Ch6!
1. Prologue, calm before the storm

Hiya again, folks! Nice to see you guys again! The long awaited (?) story from me (if you've seen my trailer), is here! It faster than you expected, I know (me too), but please enjoy. Besides I'm apologizing to those who've waited for Chapter 2 of [New Resolve] and the new story [Alternate ending II], since it might take longer time to complete. I'm really sorry!!!! _ In the meantime, please have some fun with this. It's a good humor and easier to update, so every chapter won't have you to wait so long. The first chapter is short, but it's only a beginning! The real fun begins on chapter 2, so just wait! Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: No, no, no. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way.

**

* * *

Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

_Chapter 1: Prologue, calm before the storm_

**//The Castle That Never Was**

It was nighttime; every members of the infamous Organization XIII are finished with their missions, have reported to Saix, and go to their own rooms. Larxene was late that night, so she decided to hit the sack and report to Saix tomorrow. Normally, of course, Saix won't go to bed until everyone on the field duty reported to him, but Larxene want to let it slide this time. Larxene also always do at least one of her 'Bring People Down' list after she finished the mission, which are follows:

1. Beg to Xemnas for a raise

2. Scratch Xigbar's gun collections

3. Zap Xaldin's hair dryers

4. Break Vexen's chemical tubes

5. Eat Lexaeus' pudding

6. Rip Zexion's dictionaries

7. Spy Saix watch his 'favorite show'

8. Stab Axel from the back

9. Crush Demyx's self-video collections

10. Make holes in Luxord's card decks

11. Cast some 'nice weather' in Marluxia's garden

12. Kidnap Roxas' toys

Unfortunately, Larxene is too tired right now, so she just hit the sack. As she walked down the corridor, a shadow of someone shorter, hooded, and wear shoes like her was just passing through the hallway's intersection.

"Wasn't that…?" Larxene mumbles. It's quite obvious, really, on who was that…, "…Xion, that brat! What is she doing at this hour? It's past child's bedtime!" Curious, Larxene try to follow. It turns out Xion is meeting Saix in front of his room.

"You're late," said Saix, in his usual icy moon tone.

"Sorry," said Xion, with her hood still on, "So… Why did you call me here?"

"The Superior is calling you. Meet him in his room," he said.

"What!?" Xion surprised, she is sweating, get panic. Most of the time, Xemnas a.k.a. Superior only summon someone other than Saix to his room for special occasions. Which most of the cases… **PUNISHMENT**!!! Not the 'ordinary punishments' which Saix often give to Axel (for ignoring orders), Demyx (for skipping missions), Luxord (for the beer bills), and Roxas (for asking extra pocket Munnies). If it's Xemnas, the punishment is so… severe. As severe as the mistake… Usually, FATAL MISTAKE.

Xion's expression is getting paler; although Saix can't see it, "D-Did I do something wrong?" Saix only glared at Xion's hooded face and shout, "Ask yourself." *SLAM* Saix slammed his door and go to sleep. Xion had no choice but to go.

**//Xemnas' Room**

Xion enter the room and face Xemnas; her Superior, her BOSS. Still with her hood on, Xion stand up in fear as Xemnas stares at her from his chair. Xion gulped, "X--- Superior, did I do something wrong?" Xemnas smiles frighteningly, "…Did you?" Xion's legs are trembling; she always been a hen in front of him, "I-I have finished 25 missions this month… I'm also had take out hundreds of heartless and collect so many hearts----"

"---But your teamwork is really bad," Xemnas cutted.

Xion tilted her head in confusion, "T-Teamwork? I was doing fine with---"

"---No. VIII and XIII, yes," Xemnas cutted again, "But what about the rest?"

Xion looks at Xemnas' feet; somehow, she knew where this conversation is going.

"Your hood, Xion. **YOUR HOOD**."

"I knew it," Xion thinked.

Xemnas continues; this time his voice is somewhat high and roaring, "You ALWAYS put on your hood in front of the other members. You isolate yourself from the members you're not close with."

Xion knew that Xemnas' words were always straight and decisive, but never was this intimidating. "But I---" Xion try to defend herself, but Xemnas didn't give her any chance, "Can you work well with someone whose face you didn't even know? Answer." Xion lowered her head; both feel embarrassed and angry, unable to speak. Xemnas, still sitting with charisma on his white Nobody chair, spits one more piece of advice.

"Don't hide you true self from another."

**//Xion's Room**

Xion is sitting on her bed; put her hands on her knees, and sighed, "Why Xemnas was so… Ugh, I'm feeling uncomfortable with people I don't befriend with, that are all! Why…!" Xion's voice was filled with rage, but she quickly calmed down.

"But he's right. Hide your face from the people all the time is just rude; especially to the people you have missions with," now Xion's voice is filled with guilt; she stands up high, tightening her fists, and looks up in spirited eyes, "That's right. I have so much fun here. I have to do tiring missions, but…" Xion's eyes closed as she speaks.

"My life as a Nobody have never been this happier."

Xion put her right hand on her chest, "That's why-----"

Xion opened her eyes now, "---I have to change!"

Xion tightening her two fists even more now, "I will show my true self! I will show the real me to everyone! Besides…" Xion take a folded paper from her coat pocket and unfold it; the paper is written with the names of the entire Organization members exclude herself, …with words 'My Family' at the top.

Xion smiles widely while holding the paper, "…I can't make the entire Organization like my very own family if I don't treat them like one!!!!" Xion jumped a few times on her bed, then hugged the paper deeply and screams, "**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**" Enough with the determination, Xion get back to reality. "But still, I'm not ready to take off my hood in front of everyone…," she thinked, hard, "What should I do…?"

Suddenly, an imaginary Keyblade hit Xion's head, "Right! I can do it one by one! One person at a time… This will work!" Xion jumps off of her bed in excitement, grinning like Roxas, but then wonder, "But who will be my first target to get close with? Hmm… I'll think about it tomorrow." Xion is jumping like crazy again. She continued to jump around like the Wonderland's rabbit, until she get tired, then fell asleep.

**//Outside of Xion's Room**

Larxene is rolling on the floor, letting out a massive of silent-laughter. She sneak-heard all that and now laughed her jaws off while thinking, "SERIOUSLY! That brat is nuts! …But it might be FUN to teach you about the real world… *chuckle* …But how? I'm too sleepy to think of a new plan now; not to mention that tomorrow I'll having a boring, drunk mission with---"

Larxene paused her thoughts for a sec, and then let out a HUGE grin; the one she showed that time, when she almost killed Axel for good. Larxene gets up, and walk back to her room while whispers in cheerful tone, "I'll make your efforts are 'memorable', Xion... *chuckle*"

That night, a new number was added to Larxene's 'Bring People Down' list:

13. Destroy Xion's dream

* * *

Hahaha! It's a feeble start, I know, but it was necessary! In the next chapters, Xion will make her way to be loved by each other member of the Organization! One by one, she will open her hood in front of them and try to make them like her! Once she succeed, she will put a 'family position' on every names in her "Family Chart"! …But will she succeed? Or even… live? Please review and stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed it.

P.S. If you're paying attention, I'm sure you'll know who Xion's first target is…


	2. Luxord, Drunken Uncle

Finally, Chapter 2! It didn't turn out THAT fast, since there were some things… Oh, well. This chapter is longer and more fun, so please make yourselves at home!

**Disclaimer**: Nah, Kingdom Hearts and all its wonderful contents are belongs to Square-Enix and Disney. Not me. Got it memorized?

**

* * *

Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

_Chapter 2: Luxord, Drunken Uncle (who Follow the Wind)_

**//The Castle That Never Was – Hall of Empty Melodies**

Morning, 8 A.M. everyone have awake, take a bath, and had breakfast. Every single member is ready to take on a mission--- even Luxord (he didn't drink last night). Meanwhile Xion is going to execute her 'personal mission' to make family starting today; thus she must inform her two best friends first, as they won't be able to meet together as usual for a while.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I won't be with you two in a few days ahead."

"What? Why!?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"What, our boss is putting you on a trial? You're the man," Axel teased.

Xion raised her eyebrows, "Sort of… But that's not the point, Axel."

"Right, Axel. Xion's chests are flat, but she's a girl," Roxas said, innocently.

"Exactly… But that's not the point! …Thanks a lot, Roxas," Xion replied, her tone shows that she felt offended and want to burst out her rage.

Axel hit Roxas in the shoulder, giving a signal.

"Sorry," Roxas said, finally aware that he pressed the wrong button.

"My bad," Axel added, cover up for his buddy.

Xion regain her composure and continue to speak, "Well, I just have to go with the others for some missions starting today. I'm sorry."

"Oh…," Roxas whined, lowered his head.

Axel scratches his hair, "Oh, come on buddy. It's not the Judgment Day."

"You watched Terminator 2 too much," Roxas complained.

"So you got that memorized? That movie's a blast, man. Besides, I'll get Xion's sea-salt ice cream," Axel said again, this time in a widening grin.

Roxas winces, "Hey! No fair!"

Xion giggles, "Come now, you two. Just share mine."

Axel takes two steps backward, with a mocking expression to Roxas, "What, you expect me to lick your ice cream after Roxas _DEVOUR_ it? No thanks."

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and shout, "That's my line!"

Xion chuckles; as her two doofus friends play cat and mouse, leaving her to work.

---

Xion walked down the long hallway to the Grey Area, and realize something vital.

"…Who am I going with today? I'm supposed to be free today, and Saix won't let me to request a mission."

For Kingdom Hearts' sake, someone bumped into her, "Aw, sorry." …And it's Larxene.

"Morning, Xion," the Savage Nymph greeted.

"M-Morning," Xion replied, in fear. Axel always used to say, 'Don't go with Larxene on any missions. Ever.' Even Roxas agreed, 'If you really have to go, take my Thunder Charm!'. Lucky, Larxene was spacing out, and Xion already attempted to escape.

'My first try won't be Larxene!' Xion thinked.

"*sigh* I'm sooo pissssseedd today," Larxene spoke, in somewhat-fragile tone, "*sigh* Why I have to go on a mission with Luxord today? *long sigh* I wonder if anyone can replace me…?" If Axel hears this childish tone, he's sure to teleport to Agrabah in any second now. But Xion, being an innocent girl and all, say…

"Larxene! I'll do it!"

…And with that, Larxene is grinning. HUGE. It means, **HUGE**.

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

Luxord is folding his arms, while Saix is staring at Xion (whose hood still on), "…What are you doing here?"

Xion stood up like a military officer and respond, "Larxene is not feeling well today, so I'll be replacing her!"

Saix's eyes are narrowing, sharpening, and directed exactly to Xion. Xion gulped, but dare herself to continue, "I-I can do the recon better, and collect hearts along the way!"

Saix's eyes didn't get any wider, but it's getting sharper instead.

"P-Please let me go with Luxord," Xion said straightly, even her pace is kind of pale now, with Saix's eyes hot on hers.

Desperate, Xion join her hands like the pray position, open her blue eyes wide, put the puppy face, and whines, "PLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE…………." This 'deadly' posture usually work for almost everybody in the castle; it even worked on Xemnas once, …just once. But how about Saix who have never been endure this before? …He just fell silent.

"Saix, I'll take the kid with me," said Luxord, out of a blue. Both Xion and Saix look at Luxord in confusion, as he speaks again, "The kid can collect hearts and won't ruin my game like the thunder-witch. Not a bad gamble, isn't it?" Saix only sighed, "…Fine."

**//Port Royal**

Luxord and Xion walked out of the dark, black portal. They arrived at the not-so-luxurious spot for pirates. The oceanic humid air waved through the port and city in swift movement. Xion felt it quite fresh, while Luxord find it somehow nostalgic.

After a few moments of enjoying the place's atmosphere, Luxord readies his favorite gray card deck and glances forward, "Shall we begin the recon game?" and walks on.

"W-Wait, Luxord," Xion said, quite nervously. With that statement, Xion slowly take off her hood; reveal her black hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pretty face.

Xion smiles, "We will get high score!" Luxord a bit dazed by her real looks and sentence, but quickly regain composure, "Don't get us a Game Over." Xion laughed a bit, and then smiles again, "I won't!"

**/In Xion's head/**

Way to go, Xion! Way to go! A perfect first step, I could say. Hmm… Luxord, being a high-addicted gambler, likes beers and wines, play with cards all the time… He will be… My uncle! A drunken uncle who likes to share his victory Munnies to me, his niece! *chuckle*

**/Back to Reality/**

In an hour, Luxord and Xion have already passed swarm of heartless and cursed pirates. Xion is doing well; her fast Keyblade swing and quick magic that was slightly better than Roxas (she think), really snatched away so many hearts. Not to mention that Luxord already turned them into cars and dices, allowing Xion to rip through easily.

Luxord's face looked happy, as he barely takes any damage or hard effort in battle thanks to Xion. Xion also laughed in excitement, felt that her effort is succeeding. Not for long, they arrived at a bar.

**//Bar  
**

Luxord and Xion hide their weapons first, and then enter. Despite the wacky pirates' stare at them for their suspicious black coat, Luxord lead Xion calmly to the seat in front of the bartender.

"Rum and milk," Luxord ordered.

"Hey! I'm fifteen!" Xion protested.

"Any other menu is not for a minor," Luxord explained.

"Ugh…," Xion groaned.

"…But, why we come here? I doubt those pirates will let us gather Intel," said Xion again, as she worried about the barbaric eyes of pirates around her, which stares directly at their backs. It's only natural; as a white-skinned, young girl like her, enter a place where everyone is black-skinned, male, and old.

The bartender serves the rum, and Luxord is quickly digging in, "Don't worry. *moan* we only need to find one man."

Xion drinks her milk and ask, "Who?"

*SLAM* the cowboy styled twin bar doors are slammed open from outside, reveal a dread-haired man with red bandanna and a lousy captain outfit.

He opens his jaws and say, "Aye, mates! How's it going?"

Xion look deeply at the man. He is almost as tall as Luxord, with thick black moustache, and there is a young black-haired man behind him. The young man has some beard too, but not as thick as the other man's and more charming. Not to mention that he's quite handsome. Everyone else is looking at the two men too, but----

*CRAG* A pirate stand up.

*CRAG*, *CRAG*, *CRAG* Six more pirates stand up.

*CRAGCRAGCRAGCRAGCRAGCRAGCRAG* …Everyone but Luxord and Xion stand up.

The man with dread-hair takes a step back, as every other pirate in that room is raising their weapons. Xion surprised and stand up too, "What the---!?" as every single pirate is aiming their weapons at the dread-haired man! One of the biggest men loads his gun and screams, "**JACK**--- **SPARRRROOOOOWWW!!!!!"**

The dread-haired man gasped, "Oh My God."

**//Port Royal**

*BANG-BANG-BANG*. The two men jumped out of the bar and run like the wind. Despite the wind's voice, their voices still can be heard.

"See, Jack! I told you this isn't going to work!"

"Being a pirate is risky, Mr. Turner."

"Yeah--- Double the risk if **YOU** are in charge!"

"Come now, we're still alive thanks to my leadership ability!"

"The Black Pearl, Gold Coin Curse, Barbossa… All that was pure luck!"

"You are insulting me, Mr. Turner?"

"Yes, I DO!"

The two men keep arguing each other and dodging the bullets while running towards the dock. There, a blonde-haired woman wearing a pirate outfit is throwing a rope from aboard a giant ship, "Will! Jack! Hurry!"

And so, the two men aboard the ship and fled with it. "It's the **Black Pearl**!!" a pirate screamed. "**DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!!!**" another pirate screamed. Then in a few minutes, every pirate from the bar board their own ships, and chasing through that Black Pearl ship in the sea. The next minute, the sea has turned into a naval battle area. Xion only stare at that scenery in shock, with Luxord stand calmly behind her.

"There goes our target," Luxord murmured.

Xion still shocked, and barely open her mouth, "…Now what?"

"Well, we found out that our target and his crew won't be around for a while."

"And?"

"That leaves us no threat to collect hearts and gather more Intel."

"…AND?"

"That's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"……"

"……"

***CRICKETS***

Luxord turn back and head to the bar, "Mission Complete. So, shall we?"

**//Bar  
**

Luxord and Xioan are quietly digging in their drinks--- as the bartender also chase out the man named Jack Sparrow. Luxord help himself for another rum, but Xion is spacing out over her half-empty glass of milk.

"What's wrong, kid? You're good at the game," Luxord asked.

Xiion shakes her head, "That's not it, Luxord."

Xion realized that it's about time to have ice cream with Roxas and Axel, with the mission going like this maybe she should go… but now she has come this far, shouldn't she complete her 'personal mission'? Luxord will make a fine uncle… It seems.

Luxord has finished gulping his fifth rum and wipe his mouth, "Enough game for today. Let's RTC." Luxord stands up and put some Munnies on the counter and walks away.

"W-Wait, Luxord. Can we talk some more?" Xion whined.

Luxord pauses for a moment, then sit back and throw some more Munnies on the counter.

"Well, I can use some more rum," he smiled.

Xion smiles in return, "Thank you."

---

For several hours, Xion talked with Luxord.

"Say, Luxord… Why you use cards as a weapon?" Xion asked, as she drinks her glass of milk like a baby.

Luxord replies as he's shuffling his cards in shotgun shuffle, "Life is a game, and cards are the most essential tool to start it. Daily life to battles--- it's all on the cards."

Xion take out her third glass of milk and ask again, "But why you like cards so much? I bet there are many other tools out there to start a game."

Luxord finished the shotgun shuffle, then line up the cards on the table from left to right, in a crescent line like a fan. Luxord open one random card--- which reveal to be a joker, and speaks, "…In the past, a man was cursed with a gambling addict--- He would bet anything to have some thrills in a game--- even his own heart. One day he lost everything--- except a card deck that he has been using for countless victory."

Xion spits out a few drops of her milk and exclaim in surprise, "---Is that… your Somebody?"

"True," Luxord answered, as he tidy up his card deck and take his next rum.

Now Xion is kind of jealous, as she couldn't remember anything from the past. But maybe it's better not to know. All she could remember was a boy with spiky hair in red short pants. Could it be she was **A BOY** in the past? EW.

---

Another hour passed by, and it's almost midnight. Xion finished her fourth glass of milk and look at Luxord who is still drinking rum. Then Xion speaks in a beautiful tone and charming smile, "Luxord, …I'm so glad to have you with me today."

Luxord is quiet, but the next minute he hugs Xion deeply! Xion was so surprised that can't say a word for a minute. "Shion…" Xion wonders, "…Who?"

"Shion… Is that you…?"

Xion is lost, "Huh? Y-Yes, it's me, Xion…"

Luxord squeeze Xion's shoulders and screams, "**SHION**! I'm so glad you're here…"

Xion is still lost. "What? I've been here since today's miss---"

Luxord holds Xion's cheeks with his hands, "Shion my love, I missed you…"

Luxord close his eyes, his lips is getting closer to Xion's… Now anyone can see that Luxord's face is… **RED**. Bright **RED**. Almost pink. **HE'S DRUNK!!**

---

*SMOOCH* Xion really feel disgusted when Luxord kissed her… on the cheek. If Xion hadn't turned her head in the last second, her first kiss shall be stolen by her own uncle (she wished).

"Honey, it's been so many years, but you shouldn't be so shy," Luxord said, with a drunken-yet-gentle face.

Then Luxord try to flirt Xion in his drunken state, "We shall have our honeymoon once more tonight…"

Xion really want to get out of this. NOW. Or things will get worse. "Luxord… I'm Xion, not Shion… Xion!"

Luxord laughed, as if Xion is teasing her (which she doesn't), "And I will be Rudol, your knight in shining cards." Okay, that was a lame statement.

*SMOOCH* Luxord kissed Xion's backhand, "Shall we depart on a game of love, my dear?" Who would have guessed that Luxord is such a gentleman? Still, Xion's face isn't getting any brighter.

…Now, Luxord is lifting Xion up in his arms like the Snow White and her prince, "Let's go."

Xion is too shocked to jump off and escape. Not to mention that luxord's grip is very tight, despite that he's drunk.

**//A Motel, Somewhere**

In a couple of minutes, Luxord took Xion to a motel and rented a double-bed suite… with the two of them on the bed now.

"L-Luxord? What are you doing?" Xion whimpered in fear, as she tries to make a distance.

Luxord, still drunk, answer in a tone that sounds like as if he's a noble, "Shion, my one and only love, I would like to have a lovely night with you now."

Xion is feaking out now, but she had to get away somehow, "Lu--- Rudol, shouldn't we like, chat first…?" Xion really have to buy some time--- to think of the escape plan! Well, at least until Luxord snapped out of the rum effect.

Luxord think for a moment, then speaks, "Well honey, last week I met our daughter." Oh Kingdom Hearts, Luxord had a baby? Must be his Somebody's, though.

"That little angel of ours… She painted her hair blonde!"

…Eh?

"She even flirts and speaks in naughty voice, while playing with knives!"

Ugh. The 'daughter'… Could it be…?

"Well, our daughter's our daughter, honey… Let's just ignore her for tonight… For now, we should begin…"

NO. NO. NO WAY. Luxord is getting closer to Xion. He pushed her gently, so Xion lay down on the pillow. Luxord is on top of Xion now. OH. Luxord is about to--- NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO WAY IN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! THIS IS COLLABORATION WITH DISNEY!! NO WAY!!!!!!!!!

/The Next Morning

**//The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

It's 7 A.M. No one is here. Not even Saix. There is only Demyx, sit down on the coach, playing his sitar. No, he's not an early bird. He just happened to set up his alarm clock one hour early by accident last night. Now that he still had the time to kick back, he will use it to the fullest.

Demyx is happily murmuring random melodies from his sitar--- and stopped. "Xion, if you want to talk, lift your face."

Xion is kneeling in front of Demyx; lower her head until it touch the floor, with her hood off, "Demyx… Please switch with me for today's mission!"

Demyx whined, "Whaaaat? No waay."

Xion bow deeply; with her hands on the floor and head lowered, "Please! I'm begging you!"

Demyx scrub his ear, "What's with you? You just had mission with Luxord yesterday---"

Xion stay on her position and keep silent, "…"

Demyx start to worry now, "He's drunk again?"

"…"

"What he did to you?"

"……"

"He didn't…"

"…………"

Demyx jumped, "Cruel Kingdom Hearts!"

Then just now, Luxord enter the Grey Area. He's looked completely sane now--- except for those keyhole marks on his face. Luxord sit down on the other coach in opposite direction quietly, doing his own things as usual, like nothing's happened.

Demyx take a deep breath and feel relieved, "Kind Kingdom Hearts!"

Xion is looking up slightly at Demyx now, "…So?"

Demyx whines again, "What?"

Suddenly, Saix enter The Grey Area and shout, "Xion, you're going with Luxord again today."

Luxord, didn't remember anything at all, answer innocently, "I would love to."

"Ah," Demyx snaps his fingers, "That."

Xion unleashed her 'deadly' puppy face to Demyx.

"Uh…," Demyx is tapping his chin, "If you can switch with me for 7 days…"

"**SEVEN!?**" Xion sreamed.

"Oh, ok. How about 6?"

"But, that's still…"

"Five?"

"One!"

"Luxyyyy!! Xion wants to---"

"**KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!**"

Demyx smiled wide in victory; the laid-back sitar boy is now a heartless who takes advantage of a poor little girl, "So? Five?"

Xion answer desperately, "…Four."

"Deal!"

---

Xion walks down the catsle alleyway in turtle speed, head is laying low, eyes into the floor. Her first, goo, pure, innocent effort have ended miserably. She really feels to key-lock someone, and in this is…

"Hey there, Xion."

Speak of the Kingdom Hearts.

"_How-was-your-day?_" the Savage Nymph appeared out of nowhere, spoke as if she is a innocent girl. For real? No.

Xion know it's her, but didn't bother to lift her head and see, "…Larxene…," Xion spoke like a zombie, "Do you know Laurene?"

Larxene smiles wide, her teeth are exposed, "Well, let's seeee…"

Larxene turned her back from Xion, slowly walk in circles while tapping her cheek with her right pointer finger, like she does thinking hard (which she doesn't). Until she finally speaks.

"Last week, I went to a mission with Luxord," Larxene continues, in ill-mannered tone, "He's got drunk and shouts to me like 'Oh my sweet little angel, why you painted your hair? And what are those contact-lenses for? Keep yourself black-haired and blue eyed like your mother, dear.' Then I said that he's an old man and cast Thundara."

Xion grunts, "…ou…no…"

Larxene put her right hand beside her right ear, her voice filled with joy, "Whaaaat? Couldn't quite catch thaaaat."

Uh-oh, bad move Larxene. Xion is moving her left hand fingers like crazy; before she stopped it and summons her Keyblade, "You **DO** know!"

Xion executes the Sliding Impact, but Larxene jumped away. Xion run towards Larxene, execute the 3 hit-combo. Larxene dodged it, barely. Then Larxene throw her eight knives, but Xion deflect them all with one swing and goes on charging. In the next five minutes, Xion unleashed Sonic Blade, Reflect Raid, Zantetsuken, even Ars Arcanum to teach the Savage Nymph that she shouldn't pick on her!

*_**THUD**_* Xion kissed the floor, with a large claymore on her head. Larxene is catching her breath, to see it was Saix.

"You killed her?" she asked.

"I used the blunt part," he answered.

Saix's voice echoes in Xion's head.

"Save your energy. Demyx is substituting for you, but you're substituting him instead. You'll depart on a mission in 30 minutes."

Xion replies silently, "…"

Saix lift up his claymore, "Make preparations and meet me when you're ready."

Xion, silent, "….."

Saix left, then Larxene look at Xion in A LITTLE pity, "…Too bad."

Xion grunt without voice, "………."

Still--- Xion, still kissing the floor, was left behind. Her first effort turned out ugly, the Savage Nymph mocked her, and the Luna Diviner chopped her head. REALLY. What could get worse?

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

What could get worse? Her NEXT mission! Apologies to all Xion's fans, since I really like her better than Kairi and didn't mean to torture her. Like Roxas said, "So people work you harder when they have expectattions?" ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Lexaeus, Giant Power House

Chapter 3, Chapter 3! YAAAAAAAYYYY. Thank you for your regular patronage in this fanfic! Please enjoy this new chapter! More drama in the next chapters, so stay tuned!

**

* * *

Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

_Chapter 3: Lexaeus, Giant Power House… What?_

[Break MY Limit]

**//The Castle That Never Was – Twilight's View**

Xion try to regain her strength, and head towards The Grey Area once again. She was so annoyed by her first attempt's failure, but quickly calms herself down.

**/In Xion's Head/**

Calm down… Calm down… The beginning is always the hardest! It really turned out ugly, but if Luxord didn't get drunk, it would have been very smooth. Why, he might've let me call him 'uncle' starting today! …Well, that's a big IF. Right now, I'm still a little traumatized by last night… Ugh, I don't want to remember! Anyway, I'll stay out of sight from Luxord for now. I need to concentrate for today's mission! I wonder who I'll be going with.

---

**/Back to Reality/**

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

Few minutes later, Xion arrived at The Grey Area only to find Saix and… Lexaeus.

"Xion," Saix speaks in his usual icy-moon tone, "You're going with Lexaeus today."

Isn't that obvious?

"The mission is to exterminate a giant Heartless in Twilight Town. Head there in 5 minutes."

Typical Heartless mission, ordered by the most heartless Nobody in this castle. Alas, Lexaeus is very kind, although he's too quiet. Xion won't have any problem with him.

"Xion," all of sudden Lexaeus spoke to Xion in worried voice, "Are you okay? What about your injury?"

Lexaeus, the gigantic man with down-to-earth personality, was worried about Xion! He seems to saw Saix clobbered Xion's head earlier, and he feel worried about it.

"So sweet…!" Xion whispered. If Lexaeus is about her age, Xion would have fall in love right now.

"What?" Lexaeus asked, still worried.

Xion quickly reply in panic-filled tone, "N-Nothing! I'm alright, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" Lexaeus asked again, still worried.

Xion really get flattered now, "Y-Yes! I'm completely fine! I-I am a tough little girl!" Xion lift her arms in muscular pose, but of course her slim arms didn't really amuse anybody. Xion giggles, try to tell that this was just a joke.

---

"Xion!"

Wha? That sounds like Roxas' voice…

"Did you forget to throw away these three bottles of Hi-Potions? I'll do it for you!"

Great. Now Lexaeus is staring at Xion; he seems to be angry, that Xion is actually in bad shape, but forcefully revitalize herself with some Hi-Potions.

"Xion?" Roxas' voice once again echores through the room from a distance, "May I clean them up?"

Xion feel really IRRITATED now, "YES, Roxas! Please do."

Way to ruin the mood, Roxas. Way to go.

"Okay Xion!"

Xion feel furious to answer, "Thanks A LOT, Roxas."

Roxas, feel innocent and all, respond cheerfully, "You're welcome!"

Lexaeus is still staring at Xion, but thankfully Saix already gone. Xion slowly open her hood, reveal her beauty to Lexaeus. Then Xion try to change the subject by opening a dark portal to twilight town and smiles, "Let's go!" Xion enter the portal, and Lexaeus quickly follow her.

---

**//Twilight Town – Station Heights**

Xion and Lexaeus come out of the portal, and stare at each other. Xion smiles, try to make Lexaeus forget what happened just then. Lexaeus, still with expressionless face, do not flinch. Unlike Luxord, he didn't seem amused by Xion's black hair and blue eyes.

But to Xion's surprise, Lexaeus speaks, "Xion."

Xion ask back, feeling nervous, "…Yes?"

"You're pretty," he said.

---

**/In Xion's Head/**

Oh my Kingdom Hearts… For Nobody's sake! Did Lexaeus… Did he just… Did he just flirt with me!? And, ugh… My heart--- Uh, I mean… I just feel happy now! I know Lexaeus' face was expressionless, but still… Argh! To think about our ages' gap… I feel both happy and disgusted. You're not that pedo-something, aren't you? But even you are, I---

---

**/Back to Reality/**

"Xion?"

"Ack!" Xion snaps back from her wild imagination, with cheeks aree covered in vermillion, "Y-Yes! Thank you, Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus, STILL with expressionless face say, "You're welcome."

Xion is patting her cheeks, and start to think clearly now. It seemed that Lexaeus only give a little appreciation to a pretty Nobody like her, but still…

Anyway, now Xion and Lexaeus head to the Station Plaza where a fierceful Darkside appears. Xion readies her Keyblade, Lexaeus lift his Axe Sword, but before the battle begins, Lexaeus ask, "Xion, do you remember how to use Limit Break?" Xion froze; unconsciously, recall her memories.

**////Xion's Memory – Start Playback**

Back then, when Xion just joined the Organization, Lexaeus teach her how to use Limit Break.

-Twilight Town, Sandlot

Xion: Limit Break? What is that?

Lexaeus: It is the most powerful move at your disposal--one that only works when you are on your last legs.

Xion: Last… legs? What is it like?

Lexaeus: …Like this!

***THUMP***

-The Castle That Never was, Infirmary

Xion wakes up in infirmary, in bed. Lexaeus is standing beside her, Zexion is near the medicine shelf.

Xion: Urgh… What happened?

Lexaeus: …

Zexion: Well, Xion. Lexaeus hit you to get you to use Limit Break, but---

Lexaeus: ---I hit you too hard. You're out of commission.

Xion: Really? …Oow. I see… Ouch.

Zexion: (sarcastically) Well, he did break YOUR limit.

Lexaeus: Xion.

Xion: …Yes?

Lexaeus: I'm sorry.

Xion: …

**////Xion's memory - End of Playback**

Now Xion feel a little traumatized; to think she had to remember it, at a time like this!

"Xion? Are you okay?"

"Ack!" Lexaeus' voice snaps Xion back to reality, again.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine!" Xion replied in a hurry.

"So do you remember?" Lexaeus asked the pending question.

"Uh…," Xion is tightening her grip of the Keyblade, "We'll do this without one!" And so, the battle begins.

---

Sometime later, Xion and Lexaeus emerge victorious. Thankfully, Xion didn't have to use Limit Break. Xion can doit after watched Roxas did it, but to do it with Lexaeus around… She feels EXTREME-ly nervous. Did the 'incident' back then really traumatize her that much, as the Superior did with some lazy bum with brunette hair? Oh well; now's the mission is complete, she had nothing to worry about.

"We did it!" Xion exclaims, like she is ten years old.

Lexaeus nods, still in his usual silent mood, "We shall RTC."

Xion feel a little disappointed; so as they walk back to the Station Heights, Xion stop. Lexaeus also stop, only to see Xion smiles at him:

"I'm so glad to be with you today."

Lexaus surprised (of course), and finally put up an emotion--- a small smile to Xion:

"Thank you."

Even it just lasted for 3 seconds, really feel exaggerated now. The mission went well, Xion overcome her 'trauma', and nothing's gone wrong! Will Xion succeed this time?

---

All of sudden, a big Heartless try to attack Xion from the back.

"Xion, look out!" Lexaeus screamed, jab Xion out of the way, and slice the Heartless. Lexaeus feel relieved and check on Xion, "Xion, are you o---"

Lexaeus turned, only to find Xion was… planted on the wall. The wall cracked quite badly, and Xion slowly fell down to kiss the floor, again. "Xion!"

---

**//The Castle That Never Was - Infirmary**

Xion wake up, and see that Zexion put a compress on her head, while Lexaeus is nowhere to be found.

"You're awake?" ask Zexion, "In case you're asking what happened, Lexaeus was saving you from a Heartless. Unfortunately, he ended up harming you instead."

Xion open her mouth weakly, "Oh…"

Zexion continues, "So the big guy feels guilty to always put you into misery, and now he's isolating himself, try to control his strength."

Xion feel ashamed now. Why it always turned out like this? If itwasn't for this 'incident', Lexaeus shall be her… Uh, uncle? Much older cousin?

"Uugh," Xion moaned in pain. Xion's injury keep her too busy to decide Lexaeus' position in her 'family chart'. Not to mention… With Lexaeus' HUGE uncontrollable strength, she might ended up here again, even Lexaeus didn't mean it. Actually, Xion is considering to put a 5-7 hit combo to Lexaeus right no… Well, not until she's recovered. Anyway, with the risk of being injured very badly every time, Xion really need to reconsider about Lexaeus being a part of her 'family'.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Xion really need to take a break, doesn't she? Or maybe bandages and stay in bed for a week… Unfortunately, she can't--- …yet. Everyone, cheer for her not to give up! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	4. Zexion, EMOsome Brother

Guess what? Chapter 4! OHHH YEEEAAAHH. Thank you for your regular patronage of this story! Your encouragements and supports through the reviews are really worthy for me!! I'll keep writing better and better for everyone!! :D

As I promised, more dramas in this chapter! Uh no, it won't make you cry or anything… I hope. Please enjoy it!

* * *

-

-

**Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

-

_Chapter 4: Zexion, EMO-some Brother_

[Similar Names?]

-

**//The Castle That Never Was - Somewhere**

"Uugh…," Xion groans, scratching her head.

Her head still felt a bit dizzy from yesterday's mission with Lexaeus, not to mention her back just barely recovered from the wall hit.

"Oww! Ouch!" Xion groaned again, as stretches her body. Every slight motion she did, a soft 'crack' could be heard over and over again.

-

**/In Xion's Head/**

Uugh… It's still hurts! Lexaeus' a powerhouse, after all… I really want to take the day off today, but I have 3 more days to substitute for Demyx… Besides, this is my only chance to get closer to everyone and make them my own family! I've failed with Luxord and Lexaeus, but I won't give up! This time, I shall prevail! Go, go, myself!

---

**/Back to Reality/**

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

07.55 A.M. Xion see there is no Nobody here except for Saix.

Xion (hood on) get close and greet him, "Good morning, Saix."

Saix, being a jerk to Xion and all, reply silently, "…"

Xion really wonder why Saix hates her so much, but it's not the concern now, "Saix, I'm still subtitling for Demyx today. Who is my partner?"

Saix answer in his casual moon-ice tone, "You're going with Zexion today. Inform him in his room and get ready."

"I-In his room!?" Xion gasped.

"…You want me to repeat myself?" Saix replied, annoyed.

Xion get excited, "Yeah!! Uh, I mean--- I'll be on my way!"

---

Xion dashed along the hallway with a huge grin. This is the first time she is officially allowed to visit other members' rooms. She can see their stuffs, understand them better, and make them her own family!

"Teehee!" Xion is grinning even bigger, her footsteps are getting faster.

---

_Later, in front of Zexion's room._

Xion nervously knocks the door.

***knock, knock***

"Who?" a man's voice asked.

"It's me, Xion. Can I come in?"

"What's your business?" his voice rather seemed suspicious.

"I need to inform a mission, personally!"

"Alright, come in."

*click*

The lock opened, and Xion enter the room.

---

**//The Castle That Never Was – Zexion's Room**

Xion (hood on) is looking carefully on every corner of Zexion's room. There is a giant bookshelf, a medium-sized bookshelf with a classic lamp on its top, piles of lexicons and dictionaries lined up neatly and perfectly organized, 21'' flat LCD TV complete with a DVD Player, and lastly a closet with DVD boxes beside it.

"Wow," Xion a little surprised that Zexion's room was fancier than hers.

Zexion is sitting on his favorite white chair, reading a book.

"So," Zexion closed his book, "What is the mission?"

Xion snaps back to reality, "Uh, yes! The mission is to track a giant Heartless in Twilight Town and exterminate it."

Zexion stand up; return the book to the medium-sized bookshelf, "I see. And?"

Xion wave her hands lowly, "Well, you're going with me."

Zexion stares at Xion, "…Demyx?"

Xion redo her previous words, "I'm substituting for him."

Zexion smirked and grab his **Black Primer **lexicon, "I think I'll have a quiet time."

Zexion walked to the doorway, ready to spin the knob, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Xion slowly open her hood; reveal her beautiful face, with black hair and blue eyes, once again.

Zexiona bit dazed, but still keep his cool, "…Fascinating. Now, shall we head on?"

Xion smiles, "Sure, Zexion. But we still have 30 minutes, can I talk to you?"

Zexion sighed, but quietly return to sit on his chair, "You're not as noisy as Demyx, so---"

"I can!?" Xion cutted, a bit exaggerated.

Zexion sighs, "…Yes."

---

Xion sits on a chair in front of Zexion; who is reading a large, white lexicon. Xion try to strike in a conversation, but nothing come to her mind. Zexion is quietly flipping through the pages and then speaks, "So, Xion. What do you want to talk about?"

**/In Xion's Head/**

Nice, Xion! Plan went smoothly! Now, let's see… Zexion… Zexion… I think he's about 19 or more… He shall be my… brother? Yes, brother! A big brother of me. Besides, his name is similar to mine… So, Zexion and Xion! Teehee, isn't it nice? If 'Ze' means 'big', so 'Zexion' means 'big Xion' or--- 'Big Brother of Xion'! Pefect! This wills wor---

**/Back to Reality/**

"XION!" Zexion squealed.

"Ack!" Xion snaps back from her dreams… again. "Ye-Yes, Zexion?" she replied in panic.

Zexion is ANGRY now, but he try to calm down, "…Okay, Xion. You're the one who want to talk, so…" Silence for barely a second, and then---

"**STOP DAYDREAMING AND SPILL IT!**" Zexion screamed, it even blow Xion's hair a little. He just yelled, like he's the shortest-tempered per--- Er, Nobody in the world (that never was). …Well, at least he tried.

Xion tidy up her hair and speaks up, "Well, Zexion… I was wondering…"

Zexion, has calmed down, reply, "…Yes?"

"Are you an EMO?" Xion asked innocently, but she just pressed the wrong button.

***BOOM***

Xion fell of her chair, only to see it was burned to ashes, from a Firaga spell. Zexion (the one who casted it, obviously), is standing up in his battle position and ready to cast another spell.

Xion kneel over, begging, "Uh, Zexion… I didn't mean it! Everyone goes on saying that you are; so… I think you're not, so I want to make sure!"

Xion close her eyes, afraid. But there is only silence in the next 5 seconds. Xion slowly opened her eyes, only to see that Zexion has sat back on his chair.

Zexion stares at Xion, "I'm not angry anymore. Sit on another chair." And so, Xion take another chair and sit down nicely.

"Xion," Zexion spoke slowly.

"Yes…?" Xion asked, curious.

'I'm not an emo," he said.

"…," Xion fell silent.

"Is that clear?" Zexion confirmed.

"Truly," Xion verified.

---

Zexion is flipping through the pages of his white lexicon again, while sipping a cup of coffe. Xion got one cup too, but she didn't like coffee that much.

"Xion," Zexion spoke, "Do you have anything else to talk about?"

His voice now seemed to be free of anger, so Xion toughen herself up and ask, "I-I was wondering… Was… Was we… were siblings in the past?"

***BURST* **Zexion spilled out his coffee right from his mouth to Xion's face, with a shocked expression. "…Sorry," Zexion apologized, while offering a cute-looking handkerchief to Xion.

Still with a shocked expression, Zexion asks, "What made you think of that possibility?"

Xion answers as she is wiping her face, "Well… Our names are similar…"

Zexion laughed sarcastically, and then speaks again, "Really. That's it? No proof? It's just a coincidence."

Xion put down the handkerchief; she kind of wondering why Zexion's taste for this item alone is--- *snatch* Zexion took it back before Xion's wild mind came with a conclusion.

Xion speaks again, "But our current names are derived from our past's name, right? It couldn't be a coincidence."

Zexion fell silent, put back the handkerchief to his pocket, and then finished his coffee before saying, "There is no such thing."

Zexion tidy up the coffee cups; not even bother to ask why Xion didn't drink the coffee, while Xion is standing up.

"Don't you have a room for feelings?" Xion asked, with serious light flashes in her sea-like blue eyes.

Zexion turned his head and glares at Xion, "…Why you even bother?"

"It's because I care!" Xion spitted out her words directly from her empty shell of heart.

Zexion sighs, and then walked out of the room.

---

**//The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

"Zexion! Wait!" Xion yelled, as she finally catches up with the silver haired pretty boy.

Zexion silently open up a dark portal and speaks, "Let's go."

"We're not done talking yet!" Xion protested, unaware of Saix's, Demyx's, and Axel's presences in the area.

Zexion look coldly at Xion, then step into the dark portal without saying a word. Xion rushes to follow him.

**//Twilight Town – Station Plaza**

Xion stepped out of the portal, only to see that Zexion is standing 3 feet far from her. But this time, he looked different. His back turned from Xion, and it resonates an atmosphere of… loneliness.

Xion once again toughen herself up, and asks, "Zexion, don't you have a room for feelings?"

Zexion, still with his back turned, answer in a voice of deep sorrow, "No."

"…Even for me?" Xion asked again.

Zexion chuckles sarcastically, "And who are you, anyway?"

Xion got a little wrinkle, and then steps closer to Zexion, "What if I am really your sibling? Even if I'm not, can't I be like one? …At least, that's what I'm feeling right now. Can't you feel it too?"

Zexion, still with his back turned, reply, "Nobodies can't feel."

Xion's expression hardens, but quickly look at Zexion's back with sad eyes, "We are Nobodies, Nobodies can't feel."

Xion look at her hands, "…It's true that Nobodies can't feel, but…"

Xion's eyes are directed back to Zexion, "When the Kingdom Hearts is complete… When we get a heart for our own… We can, can't we? Until that time comes, can't we practice to feel?"

Zexion turned his head, to see that Xion's blue eyes are condemned with passion as she continues, "We practice a lot; every day, every moment. It's not to fool ourselves that we got hearts--- But to prepare ourselves; to completely accept the hearts--- that we've longed for so long! …Am I wrong, Zexion!?"

---

The next several minutes are slipping by in perfect harmony--- without any conversation. Zexion was so surprised to hear Xion's statement--- Which is true. Zexion knows. He knew it all along. But he still doesn't let the space in his empty shell rented. It's not like he hates to forge relationships or anything, he just…

"There is our target," Xion's voice broke the silence, as large winged Heartless is floating in front of them.

Without even looked to Zexion, Xion summoned her Keyblade and charge ahead. Her movements are fast; her attacks are elegant, but too reckless! A few times already she almost knocked flat, but barely dodged the attack. Somehow, Zexion is worried now. He is sweating bullets every time Xion almost get hit--- by every single hard hit which that Heartless could've given to her. Why he feel that way, if Nobodies can't feel? Almost as if she was---

"---!?" Zexion gasped, as he saw an illusion. This wasn't the illusion he made by himself, right? All the time in this battle, Zexion was mostly just standing by and occasionally casted low-level elemental magic since he's afraid to hurt Xion. Then, why… Why he just saw Xion, who is fighting over there… as a silver, long-haired girl!?

Just as he finished the thought; Xion get herself off-guard, and smashed far away by the Heartless.

"AAAH!!" Xion screamed. Her body thrown far away and hit the ground hardly. But as her consciousness is fading, she won't believe what she is about to hear.

""**NIO**!!!" Zexion screamed; in panic, in worry, for her.

But… Who is Nio? Xion's eyes are slowly closing; all she could hear was a devastating noise before everything went black.

---

Xion slowly opening her eyes, "Uugh… Wha…?"

Xion awaken with her head resting on Zexion's hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His expression now is like a worried brother to her. So sad, yet so comforting.

"I-I'm fine… Zexion," Xion said, as she slowly stands up, "What happened…?"

Zexion stands up too, and answer, "You're knocked unconscious. I've beat the Heartless."

"Oh…," Xion's voice was filled with disappointment, but Zexion quickly continue, "But don't worry--- Roxas will take it out tomorrow."

Xion feel a little dazed; not because the damage she took, but as the 'no-feelings' illusionist showed a soft spot--- for her.

Regardless, Xion was too exhausted to ask about it. Then they slowly walk to RTC quietly. Not long after, Zexion stops in front of the dark portal.

"Xion," Zexion said, with his back turned toward her.

Xion is twitching, "Y-Yes?"

Zexion continues, "I've been dreaming lately. …In my dream, there is a glasses-wearing boy. He always read a dictionary as he walk, like a nerd. His name was… Nezio."

Xion confused, but quickly grasp what he meant. Nezio… Ne… zi… o… Could that be…?

"And then," Zexion keep on speaking, "Around him there is a girl… Her hair was silver, and her eyes were… blue."

Xion's mouth opened, couldn't believe what she just heard. Her efforts seem to be a successful one this time, but… She really didn't… She really didn't expect it… to turn up like this.

Zexion's mouth still open, regardless of Xion's reaction, and spit out words, "Her name was… Nio."

Xion froze. This can't be happening, can't it? Yet, she can't get rid her thoughts of this 'fact'. Her empty shell seems to be filled with something… Something she is trying so hard to accomplish right now. It's simple, because---

Nothing in any worlds that values more than… **A FAMILY**…

Zexion chuckles, "Well, that girl always running around like an idiot… She's always teasing that boy, while on the same time keep calling him---"

"---Brother?"

It's Zexion's turn to freeze. He hasn't heard that word anymore ever since he's a Nobody. Yet right now he heard it,from none other than… Nio. No--- Xion.

Xion yells at Zexion, as if she missed him from a long time:

"Brother? Brother? Brother!!!"

Xion run towards Zexion and hugged him from the back. She knows that she didn't have any flashbacks or dreams like the one Zexion mentioned, but she still feels right to say the word, "Brother… Brother!"

Zexion turned his head aliitle, so Xion can see him… smiling. He laughed for a bit, then speaks in gentle passion no Nobody in the castle ever heard, "Let's go home."

---

**//The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

In the evening, an odd view was suspected. Zexion is sitting on a couch, reading his book as usual… With Xion, all excited and noisy, at his side. The two chatted for a long time; giggled happily, laughed hardly, and made jokes with loud noise. Still; no Nobody try to stop them--- As everyone saw that the two like… siblings. Could it be possible that they were siblings before turned into Nobodies? …And the great force of destiny lead them to reunite here? Nobody knows.

But one thing for sure:

***RIP***

A page from Zexion's book was… ripped. Ripped by… Xion. Accidentally, of course. Xion joked around too much, it seemed… And in the process of 'Gimme the book' joke, she went overboard. Now Xion's face is filled with dread, while Zexion… FURY.

"W-Wait… You won't hurt me, will you?" Xion asked, as she leaned a little to the edge of the coach.

"Why shouldn't I?" Zexion answered without hesitation.

Xion's throat feels dry, "But we're---"

"I forgot to mention," Zexion cutted, "The younger sister in my dream? She's got bandages everywhere."

Xion gulped, "How's that… possible?"

Various elemental energies emerged around Zexion as he put up his **Book of Retribution** lexicon, and answer in TERROR-ish tone, "Since the younger sister is far too naughty… And the older brother **WASN'T SO FORGIVING!**"

***BOOM* *CRASH* *CLINK* *WHEEZE*** … (too much noise)

Now the view turned into a casual one. Still, no Nobody dare or willing to enter the 'meteoric zone' and help the punished 'little sister'. Poor Xion. You were so close… SO CLOSE…!

As Xion kissed the floor (AGAIN) while covered in burn, frozen, and sliced wounds, Zexion's face return to normal. With no Nobody around anymore, he walk out, left Xion there, while saying, "I'm not going to tell on you." …And away he go.

Xion gain--- or maybe regain--- a big brother today. Still, she needs to be extra careful every time he's around… Walk slowly, laugh slowly, jokes slowly, breathe slowly--- Or maybe she shouldn't have a big brother at all. Which one is better? Nobody knows.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Aww, it's so close for Xion! Still, Zexion seemed to be acknowledging you now, right? Don't give up, girl! I'm rooting for you! You guys and girls are too, right? Good luck, Xion!

Thank you very much for your regular patronage of this story! I'll keep doing my best, so please stay tuned!

Xion's next target? Umm… Let's just say it'll be **"Xion's greatest challenge yet!" **^_^ Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

****BONUS MATERIAL****

Xion: Don't you have a room for feelings?

Zexion: ...You played the DS weren't you?

Xion: (embarrassed) ...Borrowed it from Roxas. :)

Zexion: .....You're going down!


	5. Saix, Shuttling Foster

At long last, Chapter 5 is here! Thank for your regular patronage of this story and countless supports which had lead me to going this far. I'm still doing my best, so let's cheer for Xion! *cheer* Will she able to gain happiness? Or will she trip down and kiss the floor again? Without further ado, this is Xion's "greatest challenge yet"! This chapter is kind of long, but please read through till the end and you won't be disappointed! Make yourselves at home and enjoy!

* * *

-

-

**Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

-

_Chapter 5: Saix, Shuttling Foster_

[Complete Jerk]

-

**//The Castle That Never Was – Xion's Room**

_BRIINNNGGGG!_

The alarm clock rings loudly, alert the 14th member of Organization that the sun already up and shining.

"Morning already? Ouch…," Xion grunted.

Last night was terrible for 15-years-old Xion, as she was almost burned, zapped, and ripped to ashes for good--- much worse than get turned into Dusk. Fortunately, she was able to stand up 5 hours later and get herself some treatment in the infirmary. It's hard to treat your own wounds, but Xion had no choice as the Nobody who's in charge of the Infirmary (at least for this month) was the very Nobody that punished her--- Zexion, her 'brother'.

-

**/In Xion's Head/**

Why… Why did it turned up like this? I was successful, right…? Zexion has finally… become my 'brother', right…? But in the end, it always ruined… Was all I've been doing worthless? Am I wrong to be wishing for a family of my own? Can't I… be happy?

---

**/Back to Reality/**

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

07.55 A.M. Once again, Xion see there is no Nobody here except for Saix.

Xion didn't even bother to take a glance on him--- Not only because he'll reject the stare as always, but also because she's depressed enough already, and an insulting look from Saix won't make her any better.

Saix glare claymores at Xion as always, "Hmph…," but seeing her condition, Saix is glaring even harsher, "…Pitiful; even more pitiful than Heartless.

Xion is just staring at her feet, barely putting any objections. Her heart (if she actually had one) has been shattered to pieces already, putting out all fighting spirit she's been keeping inside all this time.

"What is it? You just realized how pitiful you are, broken one? Pathetic," Saix blurted, much colder than usual.

"…," Xion fell silent, don't know what to do.

---

"Xion," a voice echoed.

Xion turned, and see it was Luxord. Xion a bit shocked that he greeted her, but seeing his unusual expression made her reply, "…Luxord?"

"You looked sad, Xion. What happened? Your game is in a pinch?" Luxord said, unusually feel worried for Xion while keeping his 'game' style.

"Yeah…," Xion replied weakly, "It's something like that…"

Luxord expression is so… passionate. So passionate, that Xion is cold sweating.

"Here, Xion," Luxord said, gesturing with his hand so Xion will get closer.

Without even thinking, Xion steps closer to Luxord. That's when Luxord wrap his arm around Xion's shoulders, get his face closer. Xion is afraid that the frightful thing from that night is coming; but it's too late to dodge, so she just closed her eyes.

"I don't know what happened, but… Here," Luxord said gently, while stuffing something into Xion's hands.

Xion slowly opened her eyes; only to see 5000 Munny in her hands.

Xion give a confused look, but Luxord quickly explain while both tapping and scrubbing Xion's raven hair, "Use it to buy ice cream, dolls, and stuffs--- anything that will get your game on."

As he finished his sentence, Luxord walked away to a dark portal for his mission. Xion is looking at the 5000 Munny (which seemed to be from a poker game's win), confused both of what to do with that money, and was she just experienced was real. Before she even came with a conclusion, Lexaeus came in.

"Good morning, Xion," Lexaeus greeted, calm and polite as usual.

"G-Good morning, Lexaeus," Xion replied hesitantly.

Lexaeus walked closer to Xion, while… SMILING.

"Xion, I'm sorry for what happened before," he apologized gently.

Xion shocked, but do her best to answer, "N-No… There's no need to…"

"I have something for you," Lexaeus said while taking something from his pocket, "Here you go."

After putting the 5000 Munny in her 'wallet', Xion nervously accepted Lexaeus' gift; which turn out to be a… A bottle of drink? …Vitamin Drink, to be exact.

"For girls your age, you seemed to be shorter than the average height," Lexaeus spoken joyfully, "This drink will boost your height, as well your energy and concentration. It's sugar free and won't make you fat, either."

Xion's jaw dropped a little, as she freaked out to hear Lexaeus is concerned about her… In GIRLY stuff.

"I'm using one too for my power-control training," he continued, "I guarantee, you will be more successful in the missions with it."

"Uh… Thank you," Xion replied in fright-mannered voice.

Thankfully, Lexaeus didn't seem to notice and pat Xion on the head instead, "Good luck, Xion."

His power is more controllable now, but Xion still feel that her head is about to burst like an orange. Upon doing so for a half minute, Lexaeus opened a dark portal and... There he goes. Seeing him talked so much alone is threatening, nor seeing him in a 'soft' mode. But instead of frightened, Xion is scrubbing her own hair; both feel warm and happy, somehow… A second later, Xion surprised to see her brother--- Um, Zexion is standing 3 feet from her.

"Xion," Zexion said, while smiling widely.

"…Yes?" Xion replied with a careful tone.

"Here's the spare key to my room," Zexion said again while throwing a silver key to Xion's hand, "You can read my books anytime, if you want."

Xion can't help but to show a 'what the' look on her face, "…Why?"

Unbelievably, Zexion answer, "Is it strange for siblings to share rooms?"

Xion couldn't believe what she just heard; the spirit, emotions, and will to make a family of her own are start to racing fast inside her. Her pale face is now filled with positive energy, which made her smile widely and beautiful as she used to be.

"…No! Not at all! Thank you, bro--- Um, Zexion!" Xion exclaimed happily.

Zexion chuckles; after that he is walking closer to Xion, and tapping her head. Zexion is smiling with his eyes closed, and Xion is smiling back at him, but as Zexion's face is drawing closer to hers--- Xion's face goes pale in a flash, as she just saw that… Zexion's eyes are wide open now and looked very scary.

"XION," Zexion whispered her name, with a tone as if he's a Halloween monster.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Xion whimpered, frightened.

"**RIP ANYTHING AND YOU'RE DEAD**," he threatened in a whisper. It's just a whisper, but it's so scary that Xion can only nods.

"Good," Zexion said with his normal tone, and his normal face.

Zexion opened a dark portal to go for a mission; while waving at Xion, "I'm going."

Xion waves back at him, also while saying, "Take care." …And away he go.

---

**/In Xion's Head/**

Wha--- What… What is this!? Luxord, Lexaeus, and even Zexion… They… They are… They are treating me kindly! H-How could this be…!? Were… Were all my efforts not a waste? I-I… I'm making a progress!? They are starting to become my… M-M-M-My… My family!? I-I… I… I'm not dreaming, am I? I… did it! I did it! I did it!!!

**/Back to Reality/**

Right now, Xion is dancing all around the room in joy. She's jumping, spinning, and waving her hands happily. She's hugging all the gifts she got from the three older Nobodies tightly, over and over again while keep the good memories in mind. Right; it's as if that Xion is in heaven now. World of happiness for all including her; with her own family, full of peace and harmony… Her life as a Nobody has never been this wonderful…! Organization XIII is so wonderful…!!

"I'm very happy!" she yelled out loud. She is so happy that--- She forgot that Saix is there.

"……….," Saix frowned silently, staring disgustedly at the overjoyed No. XIV.

Xion stopped her celebration dance, finally feel a bit embarrassed with her cheeks are burning up.

"Are you done?" Saix asked sarcastically, obviously feel annoyed of Xion's act.

"Um… Yeah. Sorry," Xion apologized, unusually polite to him.

"Hmph. How stupid. Foolish and a waste of time," Saix replied, even more sarcastic than before.

Xion's wrinkles; she discarded her entire politeness just then and shouts, "What is your problem! You can't see I'm happy!?"

To Xion's surprise, Saix answer, "Yes. I think I can't."

Xion's feel irritated now, "WHAT!? Why!?"

Saix didn't feel sorry at all and shouts back, "You're useless, broken! That's why!"

"How could you!? I'm doing fine with missions!" Xion yelled in anger.

"Fine with what?" Saix asked in annoying tone.

Xion didn't want to lose the argument, she shouts, "Like---"

Suddenly, Roxas came out of nowhere, "Xion! Are you alright?"

"R-Roxas?" Xion said, dazed by his ghostly entrance.

Completely ignoring Saix, Roxas speaks, "I heard you're knocked out during yesterday's mission. Are you doing fine now?"

"Uh… Um… I'm fine…," Xion panicked, that Roxas is about to---

"Really? Thank Kingdom Hearts. I'm also glad that Zexion is able to take out that Heartless by himself!" Roxas continued, unaware of what he's doing.

"Hmm…," Saix murmured.

"I'm about to go to exterminate it today, so no worries! I'm going now!" he smiled innocently, before opening up a dark portal and left.

---

"…….," Xion ran out of words.

"…….," Saix frowned silently, again.

Xion feel extremely irritated that Roxas was revealing her faulty in public--- And of all people, in front of Saix!

"…Some reputation," Saix said sarcastically.

"…Silence!" Xion countered weakly.

"Whatever. You'll leave for a mission at 12.00," Saix said as he's about to leave.

"…Wait! Who's my partner?" Xion asked. She didn't really want to ask Saix anything now, but she has to know who is going with her.

Saix turned his head, "…Partner? You're going solo."

"**WHAT!**" Xion snapped.

"Stop complaining and prepare yourself," he snapped back coldly, before leave the room.

After Saix left, Xion is complaining by herself, "I can't make a new member of my family this way! Did Saix… arrange this on purpose? Why he always… Argh!"

Saix has always been like that to everyone; cruel, harsh, and not respecting others (except for Xemnas, the Superior). To Xion, he's even harsher, crueler; treat her like a broken doll, and occasionally evil. He's always looked like he had some--- no, MUCH grudge to Xion, even from the first time they meet. He's always taking every (almost) single chance to hurt her feelings, no matter what. And because of that grudge he seemed to had, his insults are always working. Like this time; he knows about Xion's bad state and happy face, despite the fact that her hood is on in front of him. What Xion's fault to him? It is because she has no capacity as a member of the Organization XIII? Is it because she's often screwed up a mission? Xion now understood the feelings of a particular boy in red dorm; who's been targeted by his teacher, the grumpy tutor who's labeling him a slacker for the entire life.

"Now I thought about it, I have known nothing about Saix," Xion spoke to herself.

That's when the imaginary 'Keyblade of Fact' hit Xion's head.

"ARGH! He is also a member of the Organization… Which means, I have to make him my own family too? ….Kingdom Hearts!" Xion scowled in depression.

How could she forget such basic fact? Maybe because Saix has always been mean to her, so she has never thought of putting him in her family chart.

Xion calmed herself down, "…N-Nevertheless, I have to think about it."

---

Xion think deeply; maybe Saix has a different, softer side… But it's really frightening, to think that Saix has it... It's impossible, right…?? **IF** he somehow has it, what family position will he be in? Uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle, uncle… Uncle!? Luxord is okay, but Saix---

"Hey there, cutie."

Xion gasped, "What!?'"

Like Roxas, Larxene suddenly appear out of nowhere, "Easy, girl. I'm just saying Hi."

"L-Larxene… What are you doing here?" Xion asked the Savage Nymph.

Larxene scowls, "Hey, that's my line! Don't you have a mission, little girl?"

"I-I'm leaving on 12.00," Xion answered.

"Oh, I see. As for me, I'm just bored and decided to take a walk," the blonde slender woman replied.

Xion is glaring keyblades at Larxene; ever since that 'trap' Larxene put last time, Xion has always been on her guard whenever the Savage Nymph around. Who knows, maybe she is plotting something against Xion just for some good laughs. Any effort to keep her away will be good; even it's just an aura of discomfort.

Totally unaffected by the 'aura', Larxene walked closer to Xion and smiling mischievously as she speaks, "You want to get closer to Saix?"

Xion surprised that Larxene able to read her mind, "H-How did you…?"

Larxene put her pointer on her lips, "Sssh. Don't let anyone overhear us."

Despite the 'aura' she put on, Xion decided to listen to Larxene and walk closer to her.

"Listen," Larxene whispered, "Every day after issuing everyone on the missions, Saix always go back to his room and do some secret activities. …If you found out about it, he has no choice but to obey you, right? If you do this…"

_55 seconds later…_

Xion's face enlightened, completely forgetting the chance of Larxene is setting her up, "…Maybe it will work! Thank you, Larxene! I'm off!"

"Haha. Good luck, then," Larxene said as the raven-haired Nobody run directly to Saix's room. …Five seconds after that, Larxene can be seen grinning WIDE.

---

Like a stealth agent, Xion approaches Saix's room carefully. She took every single step without any noise, so the chance this 'mission' going failure is zero. Alas, she has arrived in front of Saix's room without make any 'alarms' ring. That's when the imaginary 'Keyblade of Intellect' hit Xion's head.

"…How I'm going to get inside, unnoticed?" Xion thought.

Great, after coming this far…! How she's going to find out whatever 'secret activities' Saix is doing, if she has no idea how to get inside in the first place!? Still, she has succeeded with three Nobodies, so she can't stop now! …Speak of Nobody, Saix walk out of his door.

"…Hmm. Time to report to Superior," he mumbled to himself, before locking his room and left.

Near the intersection about 14 meters away, Xion huffed that her life was saved. Thank Kingdom Hearts, that her legs are slightly longer and faster than Roxas. Bless Kingdom Hearts for the 'Haste' panel she borrowed from Axel. Otherwise, she'll be a tiny hole on the moon now. Which in case isn't good; not even to the animal-lover, the 15 years-old Xion.

"Phew… That was close," Xion huffed again, "Now, this is my chance."

Xion is mustering her brain to the limit, thinking endlessly for a solution.

**/In Xion's Head/**

Hmm… There is no air vent or any hole I can get through… I don't have the Master Key with me… (Is there any Nobody here who has it? …Does this castle even have a Master Key?) Breaking through would be bad… And if I don't hurry, Saix will chop me on the spot! *sigh* It would be different if I had a picklock; …Or if I can use one. If Only I can open the door…!

**/Back to Reality/**

That's when the 'Keyblade of Dumbness' hit Xion's head; fast, and real hard.

"Ah," the key master girl said, finally aware of her own stupidity.

Both feel embarrassed and furious of her demise, Xion hesitantly summon her Keyblade. Although she's still blushing for herself, Xion quickly step back from the door, raise her gigantic key weapon and unleash a brimming warm light straight from the edge of her Keyblade towards the keyhole. ---Thus, the door opens.

**//The Castle That Never Was – Saix's Room**

Xion get stunned as the view of Luna Diviner's Room enter her field of vision. The room still white-themed as the rest of the castle; only it's coated in MOON--- no, as if the room was a shrine for the moon itself! All around the wall, posters of Neil Armstrong and countless famous astronauts are pasted up. At the ceiling various moon shaped ornaments are hanged up in specific orbit line, as if the entire galaxy only inhabited by moons. The moons are come in various shapes such as crescent moon, half moon, full moon… even 1/8 moon until 7/8 moon. Also paintings of many moon mythologies are carved on the chairs, tables, and windows--- All made from expensive looking materials, deep paint mixes with gold, yellow, brown, and other moon-related colors. Even more surprising--- On the corner of the room, there is a virtual simulator of moon orbit; complete with automatic moon-phase calendar and moon-philosophy books beside it.

"Kingdom… Hearts," Xion said without thinking, as her mind has been invaded by the things for moon-maniac only.

A few seconds later, Xion recovered and lock the door back. It wouldn't be good if Saix has returned, and she still frozen in there. Evidence cleared, Xion quickly search for a place to hide. At last Xion found a good spot: the dark, small 'cave' under the virtual simulator.

***crig* *slam***

Right in time, Saix has returned! If Xion was late, even just for a second… Brr!

---

Xion quietly watch Saix from head to toe--- Only to locate any sign of his 'secret activities'. If Xion found out about it, she could use it as an opportunity to… Um, make him a member of the family? Xion couldn't help but feel uneasy of him, which from of all Nobodies, is being her UNCLE. Indeed, most of Organization members are adults, thus she can't put any position besides uncle or aunt for them. But seeing Saix has started to act, Xion shrugged off her piece of mind and wide open her eyes.

"Today, this," Saix said in his usual emotionless voice. That was disappointing, as Xion expected him to act awkward and weird when no Nobodies around.

On further inspections, Xion recognize an item she didn't before: a DVD player. Saix silently put a DVD inside the disc tray; then close it and press 'Play' on the remote control. Xion finally know the reason why she didn't notice it before: it was hidden behind a high-tech wall! With a magic button somewhere (which Xion had missed?), the wall will be open and revealing the complete DVD Home Theater, with piles of DVD boxes beside it. Why Saix want to hide it so badly?

**/On the screen/**

_Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
Never running from a real fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon._

_She will never turn her back on a friends,  
She is always there to defend,  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
She is the one named Sailor..._

_Sailor Venus!  
Sailor Mercury!  
Sailor Mars!  
Sailor Jupiter!_

_With secret powers all so new to her,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon._

_Fighting evil by moonlight,  
Winning love by daylight,  
With her Sailor Scouts to help fight,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon,  
She is the one named Sailor Moon  
She is the one  
Sailor Moon_

**/Off the screen/**

Xion's jaw dropped at its maximum range; her blue eyes are enlarged by 200% scale, and her black hair curled down like a banshee (though it's too short). Xion couldn't believe it; out of all moon-related movies, Saix's favorite is… **SAILOR MOON! **Xion was afraid at first; but as the episodes goes on, she realized that Saix wasn't interested at all in the beautiful female casts. What Saix actually watch are the moon shaped suits the characters are wearing, the moon graphics on background, and moon-related statements from the heroines--- Like the one Saix about to practice, right now.

"---In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" the Sailor Moon stated heroically.

Saix stood up, lifting his claymore high, while saying:

"**In the name of the moon… I will destroy you."**

Unlike the beautiful and soothing voice of the heroic girls, Saix's voice in the statement was very cold, hard, and threatening. The emotions expressed were anger and hate, contrary to the heroines' love and peace one. Xion confused; either to laugh her jaws off, or whimper down in fear.

"That's all for today," Saix said still unemotionally as ever, while tidying up his DVD sets…

***SLAM***

…And that's when Xion made her gravest error of the day, or probably of her entire life. She was too rushed to flee the scene, thus bump her head to the iron plate of the virtual simulator.

With his most threatening tone, Saix call out to Xion, "**…No. XIV?**"

Heck how did he know it was Xion, anyway?? Did he hate her that much, so he knew her presence just by a glance?

Innocently (and scared) Xion answers, "H-Hello, Saix… I was… I was just dropping by…"

Okay… That was a lame excuse and Saix hate that, "**XION**," he said while approaching the frightened little girl, "**Who gave you the authority to step in?**"

Xion gulped. Will her life as a Nobody ends here?

"_**Use his weakness to overcome him!"**_

The raging fear in Xion's eyes constantly replaced with unknown bravery and fierce determination; push her to stand high like a lioness, ready to face the enemy with pride.

"Well, no Nobody gave me the permission!" Xion shouted back, throw Saix into surprise.

"**What did you say?**" Saix said in high-pitched voice, as he about to turn his Berserker Mode on.

"I said…," Xion spoke confidently, "…With **this**, you will give me one!"

Out of blurt, Saix's Berserker Mode was shut down. Saix's claymore vanished as his eyes are fixed to a 'something' in Xion's hand… A **video camera**!

"Saix…," Xion's voice is shaking, but she is trying her best to be in her new position as the 'bad guy'--- um, 'bad girl', "This tape contains the entire moments of your 'secret activities'!"

Though it's hard to believe, Saix is sweat-dropping right now.

"…Yes: the [Saix's Embarrassing Secrets] Home Video, Uncut version!" Xion shouted comically, held the video camera high in the air.

Saix is about to faint now; yes, the mighty Luna Diviner is about to faint. Not from glorious battle with Luna the Rabbit (or cat?), but from the embarrassment of his 'personal ritual' that's about to hit the cinemas in entire The World That Never Was.

"…If you ever hurt me, I will spread this video to the entire castle!" Xion continued with victorious tone, "…If you don't want it to happen, you have to obey my demands for today."

Saix is somewhat calm now; his face is like about to make a deal with a young-prodigy black market merchant: Xion. No matter how hard his 'claymore chop' back then, he can't force the 'Key Seller' to throw the price.

"Fine," Saix replied, both annoyed and desperate.

"Okay then!" Xion shouted happily, "My first demand is…"

---

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

11.54 A.M. Most members are already back from their missions; either with broken bones, tired expression, or zombie walking style. Some already head to their own rooms, while some are too tired to make it to their beds, therefore lay on the couches instead. Everyone nearly give any life force resonances, as their bodies are already in far-too-comfortable position. Well, except some of the workaholic older Nobodies include the Melodious Nocturne. But as 'two Nobodies' are walking in---

"**What in The World That Never Was!?**" both Axel and Demyx snapped in unison, as beholding the terror sight in front of them.

Xion is smiling wide; humming random Utada Hikaru song, with childish excited walk--- With Saix; looked like a chained dog, hot on her tracks! No Nobody in that very room who's not giving 'what the' face. Roxas is dumbfounded like a boy in detention; both confused and shocked, like the every moment when the sea-salt ice cream was sold out. Demyx broke one of his sitar's chords, while aware that it's a new one. Xigbar stopped his guns' reload process half-way; nearly got himself a large hole in forehead. Vexen's examination on the new dangerous liquid he found was interrupted; at the very moment of he's about to test it, so close of made himself the guinea pig. Larxene however, only passing by the two with mischievous smile.

Barely paying attention to the other Nobodies, Xion opened up a dark portal.

"Let's go, Saix! A mission, together!" she said loudly, nearly roaring.

"….," Saix followed her in silence, while giving the others 'DON'T ASK' glares.

**// Wonderland – Rabbit Hole**

From the dark portal, both Xion and Saix came out. One in wide smile, while the other in zombie face.

"We're here! " Xion exclaimed, excited.

"…..." Saix silent, depressed.

"What's the mission again?" Xion asked, showed no fear.

"…Eliminate 1 Commander," Saix answered, holding his fury.

Xion nods, "I see. Well…"

Xion yet again activate her charm by opening her hood slowly; opening an exhibit of her beautiful face, fine-looking raven hair, and a pair of sweet blue eyes.

"Maybe there's a moon in here!" Xion joked playfully, smiling cutely.

"Don't be foolish," Saix neglected, totally not interested in Xion's underage features.

Xion got irritated; enlarging her cheeks with air, giving a cold stares to Saix. The Luna Diviner however, didn't bother at all. Xion is even more irritated now, but she calmed herself down. After all, her 'personal mission' is the most imp---

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late; I'm late, for a very important date!"

A walking, talking, and panicking white rabbit dressed in red is walking through them.

"Dear me! I mustn't make Her Highness wait--- I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

The rabbit continued to run post-haste, have no time to greet the two strangers.

"…Are you happy, Saix? This world might be a moon base," Xion teased.

"Total despair," Saix replied, with zombie-like tone.

Xion step up and face Saix, and then snorts, "Don't be like that! Remember our deal!"

"I'd better become Dusk," Saix replied, still as cold as an ice cube.

"Ugh, fine! …Okay, for my second demand…," Xion mumbled, thinking hard.

_10 seconds later_

"…What?" Saix asked, annoyed.

"Tell me about yourself, Saix. Tell me about your past, hobbies, favorite food, hangout place… Anything that concerns you," Xion demanded.

"…To **YOU**?" Saix return-fired, showing his grudge.

"Well, about your video Saix… Should I release it in CD or DVD format?" Xion threatened.

"…You're going to pay for that," Saix threatened back, though he finally bowed down.

"Go ahead," Xion giggled.

"Hmph… I'll tell just once," Saix replied, more calm but still annoyed.

"I'm about to carve it to my mind," Xion answered eagerly.

"There is small boy who lived with his father. Every night, the father tells the boy a story. The story is about a rabbit who sacrificed itself to save a dying old man. The rabbit died, but the old man was actually a god. The god carried the rabbit to his kingdom in the moon. That's why people often see a rabbit in the moon," Saix told.

Xion surprised that Saix's story was so… good, "Whoa… Is that true?"

"I'm not finished," Saix blurted.

Strangely enough; he hates his story being interrupted, more than lowering head to Xion.

"The father wants to show to his son that his story is true," Saix continued, "…So he said to his son; that he will go to the moon and meet the rabbit in the eye."

"Oh…," Xion said dumbfounded, stunned by Saix's story.

"…That's all I had to say," Saix finished, reverted his tone to ice-cold.

---

**//Wonderland - Bizarre Room**

Xion and Saix entered the bizarre room in quiet; Saix maybe as usual, but Xion not usual. Xion can't help but to think that Saix has a son--- before turned into a Nobody. Saix was probably an astronaut; working hard day and night, only to earn the chance to get in a space shuttle directed to the moon. And all of that, only to prove a story's worth to a dear son. But before it come true--- …Xion can't stand it anymore and about to cry; but decided to cheer up Saix instead.

"W-Well, Saix. Let's drink from the bottle and get small!" Xion said, forcing a smile.

Saix only fell silent… But unlike the usual silence; he seemed to be sad, remembering his past…

"I-I'll drink first!" Xion said before start gulping in the drink in child-like hand grab, cutely with two hands.

Saix froze at the view; suddenly he is reminded of a particular flashback: a boy about Xion's age, is drinking a bottle of milk---

"…!" Saix tremble in shock, as Xion has become a déjà vu to him.

Xion stopped gulping in her drink, "…Saix? What's wrong?"

Saix turned his head away from Xion violently, "…Nothing of your concern!"

"Saix…," Xion shuddered sadly.

The mission went smoothly; without any disturbance, except some attacks from Playing Cards. Xion and Saix didn't talk one bit until they took out the Commander Heartless, the two completely speechless about the moon's tale. It continued till the time to RTC, when Saix suddenly stop for no particular reason but to stare furiously at Xion. But it's different from before, as Xion could no longer detect the usual grudge from him. Probably Saix had seen the boy's image on Xion---

"…About the boy," Saix spoke, out of a moon.

"Yes…?" Xion asked, curious.

"He was always a slacker who mess up with his school duties. He always makes his father gone mad by saying that the moon story was made-up, because his father still couldn't prove it. All he did was fooling around with his two drop-out friends. So the father and son are always fighting, every day," Saix explained in a long version.

"…!" Xion froze. Could it be…? The reason behind Saix's unknown grudge towards Xion… That because he is seeing… The boy's image, inside of Xion…?

Xion smiled. Before the two steps into the dark portal, Xion speaks.

"Saix, for my third and final demand…," Xion closed her eyes, "…Hug me!"

"What!? Have you gone mad?" Saix yelled furiously.

"Don't be shy!" Xion teased.

Saix enraged, "How fool---"

A second later, Xion hugged Saix deeply.

"…!" Saix want to get angry, but the warm tension he felt from Xion freezes him in tracks.

"…Don't hold it inside, Saix," Xion spoke softly.

"What are you…," Saix protested.

"…You missed your son, don't you?" Xion charged the core of truth.

"...!" Saix was speechless.

"…That's why you always been cold to me; you saw your son inside of me, and try to pick a fight with me like you always did with him. …Because even you are cold to others, you truly care about your son," Xion spoke even softer.

"…," Saix couldn't say a word.

"Saix…," Xion continues with a much softer voice, "…I cannot be your daughter, but…"

Xion let go of her hug, and then smiles while saying:

"…You can be my foster father."

---

**// The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

Saix just posted a paper on the glass wall and left. Everyone is staring at that piece of paper in disbelief.

"Due to condition improvement, we're going to have a week vacation from the day after tomorrow!?" Axel shouted, totally shocked.

"…Oh yeah, baby! Vacation!!!!!!' Demyx enjoyed himself.

"I-Impossible…," Axel pondered.

"Why you're so scared, Axel? Don't you like vacation?" Roxas asked his redhead friend.

"Like I told you, Roxas…," Axel spoke in exhausted tone, "Saix only give vacation when he's in good mood..."

"---Which is never," Roxas finished.

"I agree. This is indeed a rare phenomenon," Vexen added, preparing his notes.

"…I've found out why," Xigbar announced confidently.

Everyone's eyes were locked to where Xigbar is looking at: Xion.

"Poppet… So you've done it, huh?" Xigbar praised, crossing his arms.

"Xion… What did you do? Saix, in good mood…!" Axel asked her female buddy, frightened.

"Don't Saix… Well, you know…," Roxas asked the similar thing.

Xion is blushing; both from proud and embarrassed, "Well, I was just…"

"You gooooo girl," Larxene appeared out nowhere; half-mocking, half praising.

"Ehe… Hehehe!" Xion laughed happily.

Xion was glad that she was able to found out about Saix; not only his embarrassing secrets, but also the warm past behind the cold moon-looker. It's hard to believe, but even a Nobody as cold as Saix has a good side---

***THUD***

A second in heaven, five days in hell: Xion is kissing the floor… AGAIN.

"Gwaah! Xion!?" Roxas shouted in panic, as Xion was chopped on the head with a claymore.

"Hey, Saix! What's that for?" Axel was angry.

Saix only pull back his claymore and left, leave everyone on confusion. …Except one.

"Poor Poppet…," Xigbar sympathized, "…That was too harsh, Larxene."

Everyone is glaring at Larxene, who obviously holding her laughter.

"Larxene…," Axel called out her name, on fire-mood.

Larxene is doing her best to speak; while still laughing at the same time, "I was… just uploading… a new video… on my Facebook…!" she said, barely able to breathe between her words and laughter.

**/In Xion's Head/ **

Video… The video of Saix!? But I keep it inside my video camera--- …That time before the mission! Did she snatch down the cassette!? …LARXENE!!!!

**/Back to Reality/**

Xion is lying helpless on the floor, kissing it. This time however, she didn't feel depressed anymore.

"Hurry! To the infirmary!" Lexaeus lifted Xion up in his big arms.

"I'll treat her right away!" Zexion spoke in worry, preparing the medicines.

"I'll play a game to keep her company," Luxord added, took out his card deck.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!" Roxas and Axel yelled in unison.

Sure; Xion was get wounded again in the end, but she is truly making a progress. She is able to melt the ice in Saix's mere shell, and finally 'befriended' him. Of course; right now she has to endure pain in the infirmary bed, but four entries have entered her family chart. Right now, Xion won't stand still in despair anymore. She has gained more than courage; more than friendship--- Which is a bright vision of her very own family; shining brightly around the evening clouds, decorate the twilight with everlasting warmth.

---

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

There! Were you guys surprised? Hehe, Hard workers deserved a good outcome in the end, include Xion. Saix is a complete jerk in Kingdom Hearts series, but I believe there is some warm cheese inside that cold walking-moon. Every single living thing have both good and bad side; it's up to the themselves and a third party to make it surface, as Xion proved in this story. Never give up to lit some hot love in someone's heart! Heck; Xion and co. don't have a heart, but they still can learn to love and care.

Thank you very much for your regular patronage of this story! I'll keep doing my best, so please stay tuned! …Huh? What? About the next chapter, you say? Umm… Let's see…

_INPUT OUTCOME=0000NUL_

There! Did you understand? That's all for this time, folks! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!


	6. Xemnas, Ambitious Father

Hello again, mateys! How are you doing these days? This is Chapter 6! Please forgive me for delaying this story for a very, very long-LONG time. There is no perfect excuse. I'm busy with work, my other stories, and other stuff, of course. But the top reason is my incredibly persistent laziness. I apologize once more for that! _*bows deeply*_

Before we begin the story continuation, I would like to thank you to all of you dear readers and reviewers. This story has achieved 2000+ hits along with 15+ reviews! I didn't expect this story to get this much attention… But that simply justify the link power in a family, correct? Thank you very much for the continuous support!

Now I'm back for this story, let's rock!

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and its characters are properties of Square-Enix and Disney. Fire element spell is forbidden!

* * *

**Xion Make Family**

**By superecho**

_Chapter 6: Xemnas, Ambitious Father_

[Over expecting?]

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

"…"

In the quiet infirmary, a raven-haired girl is sitting on her bed. She is so cheerful and high-spirited, despite the large bandage on her head. She is humming some random Utada Hikaru's songs, while glancing at a piece of paper back and forth.

"Four in, nine to go!" said the short black-haired girl, known as No. XIV, Xion.

**/In Xion's Head/**

Saix… I still couldn't believe it! I REALLY DID make him my… Oh my Kingdom Hearts… My foster father! Even since long ago, I can't imagine him being a part of my close relatives. This is truly a miracle! Has the Lady Luck given her mercy on me? …This feels great!

**/Back to Reality/**

08.25 A.M. There is no Nobody to visit Xion, as they're leaving early already for the missions. Well, that's to be expected since tomorrow the holiday week is starting. Everyone have to finish all of their missions to truly enjoy the rare vacation, especially those who had slacked off- only finished as minimum as possible amount of missions (Demyx). Xion is kind of sad; not only because she'll be alone until the evening, but she also has a mission demand today.

"I wonder if Saix will let me get away with it…," Xion wondered. Of course, even Saix has melted down a little, he won't let anyone skip mission they've taken. It's one of his duties as the Superior's second-in-command, after all.

"Oh, right… Superi- No, Xemnas," Xion mumbled.

**/In Xion's Head/**

Xemnas… Xemnas… He is always on mind for some reason I'm not really sure about… No, I know the reason… Ever since I entered the Organization, I… I don't know why I feel this way, but to me Xemnas is so special. At the first time I look at him, I respected him already. His appearance, decisiveness, and leadership might what made Saix bowed his head to him, but not me. That's not why I respect him; that's not my reason for following him, and exactly not the cause for my entry as No. XIV in the Organization. The truth is-

**/Back to Reality/**

_*knock, knock*_

"Ack!" Xion awaken from her 'make-believe land' in shock, nearly jumped off the bed and bump her head to the floor.

_*knock, knock*_

"C-Come in!" Xion said to the door, wondering who it might be. Of course, she has put her hood on in case it's someone she's not ready to face yet. Saix will never leave his post at the Grey Area until everyone returned, so…

"Xion," said a charismatic voice, opened the door.

Well, speak of Kingdom Hearts.

Surprise is written all over Xion's face in her hood, "X- Superior!"

It's Xemnas alright; leader and No. I, the boss of Organization.

"What is it? You seemed unhappy to see me," Xemnas spoke bluntly.

"T-That's not it," Xion panicked, "I-I was just surprised that you came to visit."

Xemnas approach Xion with an unusual expression, "Is it wrong for a leader to check on how his subordinates are doing?"

Xion pulled her bed cover in, "N-No. But I've never seen you doing this…"

Xemnas grabbed a chair nearby, then sit down and speaks, "Well, today is special."

Xion has a question mark on her face, "Special?"

"You've made some excellent progress in the past few days, haven't you?" he asked, straight.

Xion is trembling, putting on a dumb look, "P-Progress?"

"No. X, No. V, No. VI, and… No. VII- is I correct?" Xemnas asked again, straight.

"W-What's with Luxord, Lexaeus, Br- Zexion, and… S-Saix…?" Xion asked back, still playing dumb.

All of sudden, Xemnas give a threatening expression, "Don't make your Superior angry and report!"

"…!" Xion was so surprised that she jumps and standing firm on her bed with her right hand saluting to Xemnas, "Y-Yes! I… I have opened my hood and become more open to them, so our team work has smoothed up."

"Excellent. You truly listened to my advice," Xemnas praised with an expressionless face.

Things went silence for a few seconds as Xion put her right hand down, staring at Xemnas directly to his eyes with a serious look.

"…I always listened to you, Superior. I always have," she spoke with a mysterious bravery.

Xemnas still putting a poker face, "You were? Your two-"

"I'm not like them!" Xion cut.

This made Xemnas lighting a terrible rage in his yellow eyes. No Nobody dare to interrupt Xemnas' talk; no one, as they might lose their lives. Especially when interrupted rudely just like now; he won't pay any insurance to what will become of that Nobody, even a female one. That's why even the 'oh-so-almighty' Larxene lowered her gear in front of him.

Xemnas is standing up, waiting fiercely for a response. But Xion didn't even flinch by the menacing glare from her Superior; instead she opened her hood and reveals her beauty once more, while looking deeper to his eyes without fear.

"I am different from them… I put my entire life in your hands!" Xion stated, with a pair of fully determined blue eyes.

Xemnas is stunned by Xion's words. How come this little girl had such courage within her slim, fragile-looking body? Xemnas is pleased by loyalty, but the loyalty's sign this second Keyblade master had shown him was way too different. It's like some tough mixture of anger, loyalty, and… Compassion?

"Xemnas," Xion said his name directly in front of him for the first time, putting her left hand on the place where her heart will be, "Please trust me."

About ten minutes have passed since Xemnas left. Xion has done taking her bath; put her new Organization coat, and prepare the equipment needed. Xion still confused what's gotten into her before. Why in The World That Never Was she was yelling at him like that? Her Boss, her superior, her-

"...I see. That's why," Xion did a monologue.

That's true. The truth is… To Xion, Xemnas is a… He is, to Xion is a… father. Ever since Xion first meet him, she felt like she has a father- Her very first family. It's true Xemnas always been so cold to everyone, act bossy, and many other traits the other members might not like. But even so, he is truly care of his subordinates. He has, and always, commanding everyone at the very best decision for the mission and the members themselves. Of course, his obsession to Kingdom Hearts probably the one and only reason he's doing so. He has, and always, spread his arms in a crazed face towards it as if it's his only purpose for living. But still, somehow, some way… Xion can't view him as the tyrant-who-conquer-all as everyone else used to. Somehow, she just can't.

Because… It was because he is the first one to look after her. He is the first one who gave her a hope of finding a meaning in her hollow life. He is ambitious, merciless, and yield power over anything, but… He's not just that. He's more warm and passionate than meets the eye. There is no proof whatsoever, but Xion knows that. …She just knows. After all, the whole 'family chart' idea… The push she needed to start making her own family in the first place… It was all coming from him. Xemnas. Someone who look after Xion, the one she adores and depend on, other than her friends. Although it's just for the sake of completing Kingdom Hearts, Xion didn't care anymore. It doesn't matter anymore; as long she can prove that her view on him as a father she trusted completely wasn't a big lie, and…

"It is time," Xion said in a monotone, completely serious.

Xion is standing tall in front of her door; ready to declare her oath once more. The true, most important reason why she wanted to do this: step out of her room for a mission with a wounded body. At the final seconds before opening the door, Xion gracefully removed her head's bandage and shouts at a maximum tone.

"I'll prove… that I'm worthy to be his daughter!"

**/The Castle That Never Was – The Grey Area**

09.30 A.M. No Nobody except for Saix here- That's something Xion have known already, of course. Without any pause in her footsteps, Xion approaches Saix.

"Saix, what's the mission for me today?" Xion asked with a burning tone.

Saix a bit fazed. A BIT. It didn't ruin his poker face though, as it's the second best from Xemnas'.

"You'll go to Wonderland to exterminate a mysterious giant Heartless," Saix said.

"I see," Xion nodded rather shortly, then immediately open a dark portal and leave.

/

**/Wonderland – Rabbit Hole**

A dark portal appeared atop brick floors, a silent girl with raven hair step out of it and the portal fades to nothingness. Unlike her usual calm and kind attire, Xion sets a serious- or rather restless face. She is more focused than usual to obtain a spotless mark on the mission report. Strange. She isn't as lazy as Demyx, as unmotivated like Axel, or as spacing out as Roxas- But she never felt so determined like this before.

"This is so unlike me; getting all worked up all by myself…"

Xion feel restless. Is this 'get recognized as a daughter' really that important? Wouldn't it be enough as long every other Nobodies fill up the family chart? Even someone superior like Xemnas the Superior can't really be accounted to fit bigger than the others…. Right? …Still, that issue won't get out of Xion's head-

"Oh my fur and whiskers! I should find it, I should find it!"

Cutting her thoughts, a rabbit with old-fashioned glasses ran floppily across Xion. The rabbit's tight red garb is covered with sweats as the rabbit hop and about encircling her.

"If I report no progress to my lady, her temper would short more than gladly! I should find it, I should find it!"

The rabbit rushed so much it didn't notice Xion and dashed away. All this time nothing's changed; that rabbit always panicked for something, much likely similar to Xion's kissing lesson with the floor-

"No! Why would remember those embarrassing accidents on a mission? Focus Xion, focus!"

Xion's cheeks turn red-hot even before she does her first swing of Keyblade today. Looking at the surroundings, she hesitantly took out something from her black coat's void… A bottle of vitamin drink.

"Vita-lixir. Manufactured by Jupiter Food, in cooperation with h.a.n.d. beverages. A 100% vitamin to revitalizes the body and multiply concentration collected in a KINGDOM-sized drink. Have no ill effects on the HEART, even you don't have one. Tested and safe-guaranteed by Disney pharmacist. WARNING: keep away from anything black with pointy eyes or the drink might evaporate."

…Xion's spirit went down just by reading the nefarious instructions of the vitamin drink. Was she cursed by Lexaeus for doubting his kindness? It's not like she didn't trust him, but she read it anyway on the safe side.

_***SPIN, CLOG***_

The scent of apple escapes the bottle contents and passing through Xion's nose. It's a good thing that smelling doesn't require a heart, as the sweet smell heals her foggy mind. Why it smells of apple even this drink has no flavor tag on it? Was it the company's secret trick for products, or the wonderful atmosphere of Wonderland? …Heck, it's better for Xion to drink it up right away instead of thinking hap-hazardly. Like her shattered concentration can't be worse.

"Here goes…"

_***GULP, GULP***_

The drink packs a KINGDOM portion of water supply in 1/100 scale, so Xion covered her mouth to avoid burping. Sure there is nobody around, but it'll help her practice not to embarrass herself, especially in front of everyone-

_***BURP***_

"I need to train my lung... But at least my eyes aren't sore anymore."

True, Xion's synchronicity with her mind and body surpassing normal means. Her body and weapon feels so light, as if she could dance through the air. Any giant Heartless won't prove a threat!

"Speaking of which…," Xion mumbled, "The 'it' that rabbit was looking for; perhaps it is my target."

/

**/Wonderland – Bizarre Room**

Split-seconds away, the rabbit- Tiny rabbit he is now, vanished through a tiny tunnel on the left side from Mr. Sleeping Door Knob's position. The 'occurrence' lasts less than a second, but Xion had no problem catching it in her blue eyes due to 2.5 focus multiplier provided by Lexaeus' Vitamin Drink.

"This drink is so effective it's scaring me… I need to thank Lexaeus later."

The 'it' the rabbit is looking for perhaps her target, but perhaps not. The best course of action is to track down that rabbit while gathering info for other possibilities. A highly intelligent method; another brilliant product of the elites' minds, which is cannot be compared to a wild-goose chase.

…That's what the [**Work Your **_**Radian**_** Brain like ME – **_**Hectopascal**_** Edition, by S. M.**] book Xion is reading right now says, at least.

"…Q-Quiet, you!"

Okay. Be sure to put that book back in Zexion's mini library unscathed.

"I-I know!" the raven girl hides the book with extreme care.

/

**/Wonderland – Red Rose Garden**

Xion peer a glance towards where the Queen of Hearts is sitting. She is surrounded by 12 Card Soldiers; six of them are red spades, and the other six are black spades. The rabbit from before is standing in front of the arrogant-looking madam.

"Any good news for me?" she asked with high-pitched voice. Xion could swear the grasses fences around her were flapping at the sound frequency.

The rabbit is getting nervous. He fixed his old-fashioned glasses and took out of what seemed to be a report paper.

"U-Unfortunately no, milady. We conduct a search team, one for each area, b-but we haven't yet found the criminal in black…"

Xion twitched at the word 'black'. Could it be…?

"What? After days of looking day in and day out, yet you bear me no fruit?" the Queen of Heart's voice trembles the entire garden.

"M-My deepest apologies, milady…," the rabbit bowed, his head nearly touched the grass.

"Do you have any idea how that runt mess with my hair? My back also aches every time I sit! How I'm supposed to enjoy my afternoon tea like this?"

All of the card soldiers kneel down, "We apologize, your majesty."

Xion can't help but feel sorry for them. But somehow, this scene feels so familiar…

"Humph! There is two hours time before afternoon. You better find that black runt by that time, or else!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, everyone left somewhere and leaving Xion unnoticed behind the grass fence.

"They must be looking for the giant Heartless. But how I'm supposed to find it, if even all of them together still have no luck?" Xion closed her eyes in remembrance.

_Flashback_

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

It was kind of late in the evening. The chop from before did worse than expected on Xion. Zexion also fearlessly announced that there might be a crack on her skull, turns everybody to panic (in fact, it was just Roxas and Axel). Thankfully the worst case scenario didn't happen, but Xion got a fever instead. So, everybody (reads: Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Luxord, and Lexaeus) is taking turns in watching Xion. The fuss at hand now is determining the order.

"I'll-"

"Roxas, you go first."

"Eh?"

Roxas, the other Keyblade user in Organization XIII, decided to do his dearest friend bidding by taking the first turn of watch. Axel, his red-hot-spiky HAIRED (what were you thinking?) got that 'dying-for-a-friend' attitude of his buddy memorized too many times already. He doesn't need a 0.2 seconds to figure it out, and he issues the first vote bluntly, much to others' dismay.

"I never knew you're a psychic, Axel."

"Zombies only have one pattern, duh!"

"Hey!"

"Please, Roxas. Of all the DVD's I lent you, all you finished watching was the Kirby series!"

Roxas jumped with his mouth spilling out _juices_.

"Yuck," Zexion didn't let even a drop of it touching his books.

"Seriously, Roxas?" Luxord pique an interest.

"A-Axel, you shouldn't tell everyone like that!"

"Not Larxene."

"But still!"

Xion can't help but to wake up at the noise. But she didn't open her eyes and continue listening.

"E-Everyone, don't get the wrong idea!" Roxas is panicking, "I only borrowing it for Xion, but she was asleep already and…"

"You tested it in your room, and you find yourself into it," Axel added.

"A-Axel!"

"Drop it, Rox. You didn't stop watching till 8 in the morning, even with a mission in 9!"

Zexion is taking notes.

"D-Don't note down my purity!"

Zexion keep scribbling on the pages; pages labeled by a post-it with number 'XIII' written on it. Luxord took a peek, but Zexion shove him off.

"Give me a copy later."

"20000 Munny a page."

"100000? That's a robbery."

Roxas freaked out, "Five pages? What else did you know?"

Zexion's seemingly 'blackmail material book' is labeled by several post-its, from number I until XIV.

"Even the Superior?" Lexaeus is picking a vibe, too.

"And the Second in Command?" Axel snickered. Not good.

"They'll cost you quadruple," Zexion finished writing and took out his pen into thin air.

Luxord took out his credit card, "80000? F-"

"Per-page," Zexion's eyes are gleaming.

Luxord put back the credit card into his wallet. Axel swore he saw a raven-haired wife in a small photo. Xion twitched for reasons unknown.

"Not cool," Axel scowled.

"Care to join a mission in **Atlantica**?"

"NEVERMORE!"

Zexion took out his cell phone. He plays an audio track.

**BGM**: Under the Sea

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS!"

While Axel is rubbing his throat for oxygen, Roxas is clinging to No. VI's feet.

"Erase mine!" Roxas screamed.

"Permanent ink, water-proof pages, indestructible covers. Give it up," Zexion glared at the poor kid.

"You owe me for the Sea-Salt Ice Cream Recipe!"

"All you did was introducing me to the shop owner."

"Not fair!"

"Your payment was the free ice cream."

"But-"

"PAID BY ME."

"Ugh."

Xion can't help but to chuckle on how funny Roxas and Axel are.

"Keep your voices down, Xion is resting," Lexaeus calmed the moment.

Everyone calmed down. Zexion turned off the audio track. Axel is inhaling a large amount of air, feeling reborn.

"Anyway, Roxas. You take the first turn, period."

"You haven't told me why, Axel!"

"Kid's night hour is over in nine."

"Axellllll…"

"Lexaeus said that!"

Xion is barely able to hold back her mouth from dancing like crazy. That's when-

"Sorry for the blow-out, but you're enjoying this, eh Xion?"

Suddenly time froze. Xion is doomed- Luxord spotted her.

"Ehe… Hehehe…"

Xion tried her best to remain innocent. But Roxas' face pales.

"Roxas…"

"…"

"Let's watch Kirby together tonight!"

_***THUMP***_

Roxas fainted.

/

_Flashback end_

"A-Ah, what am I thinking? Remembering ridiculous moment like that…!" Xion messes her hair in stress. She truly needs tomorrow's vacation.

The raven-haired girl soon noticed that she was yelling. Loud. But none of the soldiers are coming. They left her behind, and now she has no clue of where to start.

"R-Right! I need to gather info from those soldiers… They must be taking patronage nearby…," the poor girl convinced her reckless self.

/

**/Wonderland – Hedge Podge Maze**

The card soldiers are taking patrol; they sharpen their eyes for anything black and suspicious. The Organization's coat fit the bill, so Xion duck as low as possible to avoid being spotted. She stopped at the first intersection and catches two soldiers talking.

"Have you found anything?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Nothing. At this rate, one head will be offered to the Queen."

"Certainly. That black thing upsets the Queen to her smallest wrinkle."

"You're right. I couldn't get 'that image' out of my mind…"

"You mean when the incident happened? Me too…"

"The Queen was so surprised that she break tea cup and spill the entire teapot's content on the table…"

"She said the black criminal attacked her from behind, but did you saw that?"

"Nope. Perhaps it was just the Queen's imagination?"

"We're late to her rescue, so it's hard to say… But Queen's hair was cut partially, so there must be something."

"Right. However, the Queen herself has no more clues other than 'black' and 'yellow glowing eyes'. How we're supposed to find it?"

"…I'm not sure myself."

Xion tried to swallow all the info she just heard. Obviously, the Heartless attacked the Queen of Hearts at the Tea Party Garden- from behind. The time must be when she drank her tea, at lunch time. She was all alone too, so no one else but her saw it. And then… … …

"A-Anyway, I need to investigate the tea garden…"

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

Xion arrives soon after four card soldiers are done investigating it and decided to try someplace else. Xion come out of hiding ASAP and scan the entire area. She checked the small wooden house, the tea table, the party utensils, the roses, and every inch of that delightful garden reeks with sweet flavor. But she doesn't find a single clue.

"Hmm..," Xion pour herself a cup of tea- seemingly herbal one, and drink it flat.

Xion smiled; the flavor is addict-able, great mixture of sweetness and bitterness. The Queen of Hearts sure is bossy, but she got a fine taste of culinary… Fit her fa- not-really-ideal posture, apparently. …Back to the topic; Xion examines the tea, tea leaves, even took bites of cookies provided neatly on the table (precisely, only in front of one chair- the Queen's chair), but ended up sighing with empty hands.

"I can't find anything… I wonder what I did miss."

Xion is deep in thought.

"But those cookies are tasty."

Drool start to form on her lips.

"Eep! Focus, Xion. Focus!"

Xion's mind drifted away.

/

_Flashback_

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

With Roxas out cold, Axel has to drag him out- Leaving three people left: Zexion, Lexaeus, and LUXORD (sorted ascending by most favorite to least favorite). To define the order of watch, Luxord recommend a poker game, but brutally objected by the other two.

"You'll cheat!"

"We have no time for that."

"You two are no fun."

Now they decide on a simpler match: rock, paper, and scissors. Xion has a bad feeling about this, though.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

…

Luxord is shuffling his deck, over and over, over and over again. Xion trembles for every shuffle sound it makes.

"What is it, Xion? Feeling cold? I can warm you-"

"**NO THANK YOU!**"

"-by serving you a hot milk," Luxord feel funny, "What did you expect?"

Xion blushes at the question. There's no way she ever tell anyone about that embarrassing night at the motel. Ever since then, Xion always lament on why she has raven hair. On top of that, why Luxord's wife has the same hair color! She almost lost something precious even to a Nobody, thanks to that one misfortune similarity.

"N-Nothing! Anyway, Luxord…," she tried to drive the subject to a new lane, "Do you always cheat like that?"

Luxord stop shuffling his deck, "Pardon?"

Xion look at him in the eye, "You were slowing time for a tiny moment, so you figure out what Zexion and Lexaus want to choose."

"Do you have any proof to backup this accusation?" Luxord's face stays calm.

"Well… The poker game you suggested earlier was just a provocation to make them angry, so they won't notice the split-second moment you pull the trick."

Luxord look back at Xion in the eye with widen eyes.

"Lexaeus is an exception though. He doesn't seem to mind for taking the last turn, so he played along to prevent a fight from happening…"

Luxod is smirking, and eventually laughing.

"Hahaha. You're getting sharper by each day. Reminds me of my wi- Never mind."

Xion gulped hard.

"Let me tell you something useful then…"

Luxord shuffles once more, then deal 5 cards- each for Xion and himself.

"Do you know the most important thing to win a game?" Luxord asked blandly.

"Uhh… Having skills?" Xion answered plainly.

Luxord flip his card in the middle face up: Diamond Ace. The next second he flip it face down and rearrange his five cards in unbelievable speed. Luxord look at Xion with inviting hand, asking to choose. Xion tried the left-most one, but it's wrong. She tried right-most one, but wrong again. She at least picked the middle one… But she still got it wrong!

"Ughh…," Xion is getting fired up.

Next she opened two cards at once, but-

"Hahahahaha." Luxord laughed at Xion's priceless look of disbelief.

None of the five cards is Diamond Ace! How could it be? Xion is panicking; she is looking everywhere to find the answer, but found nothing.

"Now, now. Stop looking around aimlessly like that," Luxord calmed her down.

"B-But then, where is the Diamond Ace card?" Xion looked troubled and… red.

Luxord grins, "Is there only five cards?"

Xion notice something, right below her view.

"M-My five cards! But they're mine…," Xion still don't feel satisfied.

"Didn't you notice anything strange about this whole 'game' thing?" Luxord grinned.

Xion is thinking. Her face went redder, but she shrugs.

"Wait… Why only your cards are coming into play? What are my cards for, then?" Xion asked, finally shedding some light.

"Exactly," Luxord looked triumphant, "People only see what they want to see."

Luxord flip one of Xion's card face-up, it's a Diamond Ace!

"People practice and work like crazy to obtain those so-called 'skills'…"

Luxord flip another of Xion's card face-up, it's… Diamond Ace?

"But they hardly realize…"

Yet another one of Xion's cards flipped face up. It's Diamond Ace yet again!

"Skills do nothing without one important thing…"

Another one and it's without fail a Diamond Ace yet again.

"Do you know what that is, Xion?"

Luxord stopped moving his hands, so Xion nervously try to pick the last of her cards… That's when she notices a difference between the cards: all Xion's cards, although have the same design with Luxord's, they have slight color alterance! They're from different decks; same design, but differing versions. Probably version 1.1, 1.2, 1.3, and so on. But this last one…

"Carefulness- The sharpness of mind," Xion said, as she picked up the card, which turns to be… Spade Ace.

"True," Luxord smiled, "Even among the commonest of things, the one you're looking for must have a difference."

"T-Thank you, Luxord," Xion smiled too, a bit embarrassed.

"You look beautiful when smiling like that," Luxord said cheekily.

However, Xion is blushing anyway.

"You remind me of her…," Luxord's face looked nostalgic.

Xion's face goes redder than ever, goes as far to her ears. Soon after, her eyes are circling around and she faints.

"Was it something I said?" Luxord asked himself innocently.

_Flashback End_

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

"That's it!" Xion snapped of her trance, and gazes to anything different.

Despite her furious blush, Xion's eyes shortly locked to one thing: the Queen's chair. Not only it is much bigger than the rest, but it's spookily tall and has a big shadow.

"Shadow? Wait a minute…"

_Flashback_

**/The World That Never Was – Infirmary**

"Ugh…," Xion groaned as she woke up.

"Free from a nightmare?" a gentle voice greeted her.

Atop Xion's forehead a big compress is giving cool sensation to her entire body, reducing the fever. Beside her, a cup of hot milk is warming up the mood.

"Luxord made that," it turns out to be Zexion, "Drink up, and I'll change your compress."

Xion is slowly getting up; she doesn't feel as dizzy as before, but her head still feel somewhat stiff. Carefully, she took the cup of hot milk and sipping away.

"It's sweet and warm," Xion expressed innocently.

Zexion took a glance as he prepares a new compress, "That drunken man knows more than rum and cards."

Zexion is taking notes again.

"Umm… B- B… Brother…?" Xion gathered her courage.

"Yes?" zexion replied casually.

Xion feel perplexed.

"B-Brother?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Xion feel overjoyed. Zexion replied the calling 'brother' as if it's his daily nickname. Zexion TRULY act like her own brother, even it just started a few days ago! Xion feel like she could fly-

"What are you making such dreamy face for?" her brother broke the high.

"Eeep! I-I'm sorry!" Xion nearly spill her hot milk on the bed.

Xion stares at the deep vanilla within the milk. She is thinking deeply.

"Umm, brother?"

"What? If you have anything to say, just say it."

"About Luxord… Please don't be too hard on him," Xion's tone is pleading.

Zexion couldn't believe what he just heard, "…Excuse me?"

"Luxord might go drunk often, cheat often, and being uh, not really good. But… He is a nice man with some problems like the others. So…," Xion couldn't quite catch what she said herself.

"…," Zexion stopped what he's doing and fold his hands.

"I-I didn't mean anything! Because now he is my un- Err…," Xion blushes uncontrollably.

Zexion took out his 'blackmail material book' and write something on the number X section. As soon as he's done, he took the new compress to Xion.

"Time to change the compress," he said.

"Oh, yes."

Zexion gently and carefully replace the old compress with a new one, without making even a single drop of it fell down. Xion felt so happy to bezzz treated kindly like this.

"So, about earlier…," Zexion started.

"About Luxord?" Xion nervously replied.

"I don't know what he told you, but I'll let it slide this time."

Xion stared at Zexion's calm face.

"Were you jealous, brother?"

Zexion bolts, "-I'm not sister complex!"

"I didn't say that…"

"You should put some distance against that cheater! Who knows, he might lurk in the shadows, I'm telling you!"

Zexion panted; he never looked so nervous before, not even in front of Xemnas. Obviously protective, but… That proves how much he loves his 'sister' now.

"B-Brother, there is something I want to ask about the shadows…," Xion casted a new line of subject.

"Hmm? Do you mean the Pureblood Heartless?" the brother cast away with pleasure.

"Y-Yes! They profit us no hearts, then why me and Roxas have to keep hunting for them too? Especially the giant ones."

Zexion magically took out a giant dictionary, and flipping its pages in sonic speed.

"Because they'll go on and on to pester us of completing any missions, specifically collecting hearts."

"How so?"

"Did you realize that the Pureblood Heartless is able to hide freely within the shadows, while the ones who gave hearts cannot?"

"Oh, yeah. Despite lacking hearts to collect, they still pose a serious threat…"

"Because they're lacking hearts, they can die and come back much easier than the ones with hearts. They act as perfect scapegoats for the others."

"I see…," Xion is deep in thought.

"Thus," Zexion flip open another page, "An ambush from the dark is their perfect method of operation."

"AH!" Xion realizes something, "They don't have hearts to collect, so they won't be our first priority. While we focus on the ones give us hearts and ignore them, they could smite us up!"

Zexion smiles, "You learn fast. I expect no less from my sister."

Xion bursts in joy inside her heart- uh, somewhere her heart should be when she get one.

"Because you're my brother!"

Zexion smiles, "Then get some rest now, my sister."

_Flashback End_

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

Xion pats herself in embarrassment for the previous flashback.

"Heeheehee…," she is enjoying her family bond so much, that her mouth is drooling.

Quick enough, she snaps herself and return to reality. Xion examines the bottom part of the Queen's chair. Sure it's bigger than other chairs, but… The shadow it formed on the ground is slightly too big! Now that explains a lot; how the Queen was attacked from behind, and how the culprit could vanish within split-second.

_***GROWL***_

A Pureblood Heartless is hiding within the Queen's chair's shadow! Not only it could attack freely from behind, it also able to escape without being spotted. Lastly-

_***CLASH***_

The fact it could cut the Queen's hair without leaving single clue, it is because the Heartless didn't cut with claws, but rather- A sword! It's an **Invisible**!

"I found you at least…," Xion said as she raised her Keyblade towards the giant sword-armed Heartless, "I'll prove my worth to father!"

Xion slide dash as soon as the battle began. The Heartless blocked it perfectly, but-

"Got you!" Xion yelled as she quickly do a back flip from her dash and strike the Heartless' behind hardly.

The Heartless soon surround itself with dark energy balls, and each one flow towards Xion. Xion dodged five without a sweat, but had to block the sixth one. Before she know it, the Heartless took position behind her and ready to slice away-

"Blizzara!" Xion chanted the spell and fires an ice crystal towards the giant Heartless.

_***GROAN***_

The Heartless unwillingly parry the ice spell with its giant sword, but the shards are enough to freeze him in track for a few seconds.

"Ragnarok!" Xion screamed as she floats up and launch several thin magical energy bullets.

The Heartless took the brutal energy pellets as critical damage with his freezing condition and all, but as soon as the ice broke it deflect the remaining ones. Then just like that, it lunges into Xion as she float back down.

"Aaah!" Xion shifts her body that the attack missed her by hair.

The giant Heartless glared at Xion with killing instinct; instead of getting angry, it gotten calm, lifting a guard up, and planning a killer strategy.

"Ugh! I'm not dealing much damage like this…," Xion groaned-

_***SWISH***_ without warning, the giant Heartless lunges with his giant sword straight at Xion. She dodged it just like before, and prepare to strike-

"AGH!" Xion screamed in pain as the Heartless hit her bull's eye with a second lunge.

The Heartless yet again creates dark energy balls and fires it while lunges away. Xion hold her pain and quickly roll out of the way, but two energy balls managed to torch her back.

"Argh! It's getting smarter and more cautious …," Xion mumbled in pain, "If this keeps up, I'll be exhausted first and get owned!"

/

_Flashback_

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

A redhead opened the door and casually waltzes in.

"Hey there, Xion. Feeling any better?"

Xion look at her left, "Yes, I'm fine Axel! Oh, where's Roxas?"

Axel took a seat as he grins, "Recovering outside with a cup of hot milk. Man, who would have thought that our drunken gambler could mix one?"

"Luxord…," Xion is deep in thought.

Axel fold his hands and lift his leg up atop his other leg's knee, smiling.

"Say Xion, what is actually this plan of yours?"

Xion's mouth goes agape, "W-W-What plan?"

"You can fool Roxas, but not me. You're going plucky-top with the founder members, aren't you?" Axel smirked as if he knew it all.

"P-Plucky-top? Founding m-members?" Xion felt her brain cables are burning.

Axel broadens his smirk, "Stop playing dumb, now. What other good reason for skipping sea-salt ice cream four days in a row?"

Xion see where this is getting at, "T-That's not like it, Axel. I was just-"

Axel suddenly shut his smirk to a sad bow, "Maybe you didn't know, but the other day Roxas was really worried about you."

Xion is shocked, "Roxas was…?"

"He even asked me if you were bored of being friends with us and stuff. You know how it felt like for him?"

Xion cover her mouth with the blanket, feeling guilty. A few seconds later, she came out of hiding and speaks.

"I'm sorry… I apologize to both of you. But… I have my reasons."

"Of course we believe that," Axel leaned his back to the chair he's sitting on, "What matters is why you don't tell us."

Xion bit her lips, "I can't tell you yet, but I can promise you one thing: the two of you has always been my friend, and always will be."

"Then, why?"

"Because… I want more than friends, and not just us."

Axel scratches his spiky hair, "If you say so… But I have a thing to tell you too."

"What is it?"

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't force yourself. Relax, take breaks, and enjoy the moment. Slowly but steady, it'll fill you up. Got it memorized?"

"Slowly but steady, huh…?"

Xion is taking notes.

"Don't note that… Anyway, it's like how I always took out those big shot Heartless; land some distraction hits, sap em' blazing via Fire magic, and watch them dissipate into smoke."

"Is that so, Axel? Using Fire magic will let you win easily?"

"If you are keen enough, Xion. Shooting out flames won't mean anything unless it hit the hot spot."

"Hot spot?"

"Somewhere the enemy should be vulnerable; its head is a general example. Got it memorized?"

Xion is taking notes.

"I told you not to note that down… Man, you're foreshadowing Zexion, you know that?"

Xion giggles, "Heehee, sorry. He gave me this small notepad recently, so…"

Axel gulped, "For real? He didn't even lend me his over-sized dictionary!"

"…What for, Axel?"

"Reaching my stuff atop the shelf."

"Oh."

Soon after Xion finished taking notes, out of blue Axel approaches her.

"Hey, Xion. It's fine if you won't let me and Roxas join the fun, but tell me this: who is your next target?"

Xion freaked out, "W-What for, Axel?"

"So we could keep in touch with your update," Axel smirked again. He's into this now.

"Err…," Xion couldn't say whoever her next target will be; whether she already had someone in mind or not, it's simply too embarrassing.

"Weeell?" Axel teased.

"Err… Axel, br- Zexion didn't only gave me the notepad…," Xion took out her cell phone as she struggles to spin the subject around.

"Changing the subject, are we? Fine, what is it?"

Xion press various buttons on her cell phone without Axel looking.

"Here," she said as she showed the display and press one button-

**BGM**: Under the Sea

"**KINGDOMMMM HEAARTS!**" Axel screamed in agony as he spins around, hit the wall, and fainted.

**BGM**: off

"Sorry, Axel. Thank you, brother."

_Flashback End_

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

"That's right…"

Another lunge by the giant Heartless. Xion dodged just like before, got her raven hair cut slightly-

"Firaga!" she casted out a big fireball up in the air instead of turning around.

_***GROWL***_ the Heartless growled in pain as the fireball land directly upon its head, setting him on fire. Xion waste no time to high-tail it towards a distance, so the Heartless would follow while ignoring its burning wound that increases within time. From that point on, Xion slowly keep the Heartless busy as she aim for a few openings and land additional blows.

"It worked!" Xion said in joy between her slashes.

Unfortunately, the Heartless has one more trick: vanish into smoke, leaving only the sword and dark energy circles. The sword thrusts fast and sharp towards Xion multiple times- to the point she had no choice but to took the blow and recover with Potions.

"Khaa… I was so close…! But I can't keep enduring like this…," Xion breathes heavily. If wasn't for the drink from Lexaeus, she would've kneel down right now.

_Flashback_

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

"Phew…," Roxas wiped a sweat on his forehead after dragging Axel's unconscious body out.

"Hello, Roxas," Xion greeted warmly.

"H-Hello, Xion," Roxas replied, somewhat uncomfortable, "How's your fever?"

"Thanks to everyone, I'm feeling much better now."

"I see…"

Roxas took a seat. Silence envelops between the two Keyblade users.

"Roxas… I heard it from Axel," Xion started.

"Yeah… So, what is your answer? Axel said I have to ask you directly," Roxas' voice is low.

Xion sighs. The next second, she smiles.

"Roxas, don't you want a family?"

"…Huh?"

"Simply put, it'll be no longer just me, you, and Axel. Everyone will gather around!"

"…You don't mean?"

"Exactly!"

"Even Saix and Larxene will have ice cream with us?" Roxas freaked out.

"…No. Never mind, Roxas," Xion can't believe how childish Roxas could be without Axel.

Shortly after, the two 'children' settles down with two cups of hot milk- Instant ones made by Roxas this time.

"So Xion, we're still friends right?" Roxas asked with his mouth creamed.

"Of course! After I'm done, we'll have ice cream again as usual!" Xion smiled also with creamed lips.

"Really? I'm glad we're cool," Roxas let out a deep sigh in relief.

The mood got gloomy all of sudden. Xion decided to take a step of inversing it.

"S-Say, Roxas. Is Kirby any good?"

Roxas' eyes are shining as bright as the sunset.

"Yes, it is! Kirby is *_**mumbling so fast that his language transformed***_"

Xion believe she had stepped on a land mine. A land mine made of sugar.

"King Derere is a lot like Xemnas, minus the crown and robes. You have to see!"

Xion is taking notes; but her hands are twitching with fear for each letter written.

"Kirby is so powerful that he could withstand a thousand blows! A single block with his arm does the trick!"

"…Really?" Xion tried to look like she's interested. Hardly.

"Yes!" Roxas stand up and summon his Keyblade, "Right now my blocking move is perfect by adding Kirby's signature move!"

Xion somehow take a shine to that, "How come?"

"You see, Xion. By lining your Keyblade to the center point of enemy attack, then giving some force to the fingertips and shoulders… CLANK! The attack would be perfectly blocked, giving you no recoil!"

_***scribble, scribble***_ Xion is taking notes again.

"With this perfect block, Xigbar couldn't laugh at me anymore for getting thrown aback by a giant Heartless or Lexaeus."

_***scribble, scribble***_

"Noted."

"Don't!"

_Flashback End_

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

Xion grins; she seems unaffected by her injuries. As then next thrust is coming, she does exactly what Kirby- err, Roxas did before.

_***CLANK***_

The perfect block worked extremely well; the Heartless' giant blade is thrown aback, leaving its invisible state revealed. Xion didn't get even the slightest recoil either, so instantaneously she leap forward and slashes circularly with all of her left shoulder's might.

_***SLASH!***_

The Heartless took the brunt slash critically that it stopped moving and vanishes into nothingness. Xion sighed in relief; she has won, but her wounds are still severe. Now it won't be a problem though, she can leave right away because the work has been done.

"Mission Complete," Xion opened a dark portal, "Time to R-"

Xion gasps as the shadows around the tea table have risen and solidified into Neo-Shadows.

"S-So it wasn't just the Queen's chair… Should anyone besides the Queen joined, they will…!"

Xion tried to arrange her breathing and ignore the pain from her wounds. But the number of those Neo-Shadows is something can't be shook conveniently. Xion is having so much sweats that she forgot about the dark portal she just opened.

"What should I do…?"

_Flashback_

**/The Castle That Never Was – Infirmary**

Roxas has fallen asleep like a log with his head on Xion's blanket, so Lexaeus had to lift him with one hand (which is, terrifyingly easy) and scout him atop the bed in bedroom no. XIII.

"How's your fever?" Lexaues asked, his face is expressionless as he usually would.

"It's almost gone completely, I think…"

Without a single word, Lexaeus replace Xion's compress with a new one.

"…"

"…"

Nothing happened, no word spoken.

"…"

"…"

Xion knew Lexaeus was quiet, but she hardly believe that he was THIS quiet.

"…"

"…"

She couldn't stand it anymore. Is a family supposed to be all quiet like this?

"Xion."

Xion is startled that she was overstepped, "Y-Yes?"

"What would you do out there, should you're alone and surrounded by enemies?"

Xion tilt her head in confusion, "…Huh?"

"Will you push you luck and defeat all of them? Or will you bail and wait for an unexpected help?"

Xion hardly decipher Lexaeus' reason for asking such thing out of blue. …However, she understands what the question meant.

"I will not do both. I'll fight just enough to stay alive without endangering my life, while searching a way to get out of the situation. So should a help come or not, I won't be disappointed either way, since I'm giving it my all."

Lexaeus smiles, "A good answer. Then, I won't have to worry when you're out in the field by yourself."

Xion could feel Lexaeus' down-to-earth nature. He was worried about her! At any rate, Xion couldn't hold her happy streak off. Luxord, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Lexaeus… They are treating her like a real family! Should Kingdom Hearts will be complete later, how they'll 'treat-her-right'? Xion is so excited that she rolls away and fell off the bed.

"Oww…," it's painful, but Xion feel grateful that he didn't kiss the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lexaeus said as he lifted her up with two hands.

A bolt hit Xion's brain, "Why do you carry me with two hands? I'm slightly taller than Roxas, but actually I'm much lighter in weight…"

"A woman, even a young one, should be treated with proper etiquette."

My, that was surprising, coming from Lexaeus of all Nobodies. This is a good development, but suddenly Xion's face went red.

**/In Xion's Head/**

Oh no… Could this be…? ARGH! There's no way Lexaeus is that pedo-something, but I still feel awkward! Get a grip, Xion! He's your family, family won't do bad things! …Most of the time, at least. Ooh no, his big, strong hands give sense of comfort… I fl safe when he hold me like this… Is this how it felt to favor your grandpa/uncle/other distant relative than your main family? I-

**/Back to Reality/**

"Xion, do you need more ice with that compress?"

Xion snapped. Her face has come to a close with a ripe tomato.

"N-N-N-No, I'm fine!"

"Has I offended your weight? If that's the case, I apologize."

"…"

Xion suddenly had a craving to see teen-aged Lexaeus.

_Flashback End_

/

**/Wonderland – Tea Party Garden**

Xion's breathing rate has stabilized. She smiles and tightens her left hand grip on the Keyblade.

"Yaaaaaaah!"

Along with the battle cry, Xion break through the vast number of Heartless with Sonic Blade. As soon as she's surrounded in the center, she began casting Thundara all around herself. The sparks of electricity covers half of the tea garden; rendering both Xion and the Neo-Shadows having pretty tight space for moving freely.

"Strike Raid!"

Xion magically throws her Keyblade like a boomerang; it hits the entire Neo-Shadows line in front of her. The sound of Keyblade spinning and slashes the Heartless multiple times is quite loud. Soon enough, she bolted to that forward line, re-grab her Keyblade, and slice away. Several Neo-Shadows vanished into nothingness, while the rest chase after Xion after they're free from the electricity effect.

"Good, now…"

Xion is giving her back to the nearby wall now, readying a perfect block stance. As planned, the Neo-Shadows claws at her like crazy. Xion perfect-blocked most of the attack, while the rest giving scars to the wall. The battlefield suddenly turned into parade of loud sounds, with the claws and Keyblade's metal come into contact without a sign of rest.

"Just… a little… more…," Xion panted.

The perfect blocks prevent her from receiving hardly any damage at all, but they're giving heavy strain to her shoulder. This is supposedly just a matter of time before her end, but Xion still struggles for something…

"…!" Xion lose the strength on her shoulder; she tumbles down, guardless-

One of the Neo-Shadow's jumping claw attack knocked Xion far away, deep within the bushes. Xion hit the bushes quite hard, that the dark portal she forgot to close before finally closes down. The Neo-Shadows now ready to deliver the all-out attack-

"There they are!"

Numerous Card Soldiers entered the tea garden, spears at ready. They have heard the commotion Xion intentionally made before, and decided to re-investigate this place.

"They're the black criminals Her Majesty the Queen was looking for! Seize them!"

With several minor wounds she had inflicted to the remaining Neo-Shadows, the Card Soldiers won't be troubled fighting them off. Xion is so glad that her plan worked out. The Card Soldiers helped out without noticing her, and she made it alive through this unexpected mess.

"This is thanks to everyone… Thank you, my family…," was the last sentence Xion spoke before her consciousness fades away.

/

**/The Castle That Never Was – Where Nothing Gathers**

…

…

"…Huh? Where… am I?"

Xion woke up in the meeting room of Organization XIII; specifically, in front of Xemnas' chair.

"Are you awake?"

It was Xemnas, the man Xion wished to be her father, sitting on his throne. A nerve-wrecking thinking plagued Xion's head.

"…Superior! I-"

"You have fulfilled your mission, that much is appreciated. But listen well for my questions," Xemnas cut her line without a trace of emotion.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Xion stood up straight like a female soldier.

Xemnas came down of his tall chair in a burst of dark energy, reappearing in front of Xion below.

"First, why did you let the dark portal open while you're still in a battle? And why not directed towards the Grey Area like usual, but in front of my chair, of all places?"

Xion froze. There's no way she could answer that…

"I-I wasn't thinking straight, sir."

Xemnas glared at her, "What exactly were you thinking not straightly?"

Xion twitched inside; she knew sooner or later this moment will come, but never thought of it jumped at her like this. Still, she needs to brace herself since this coming from her fa-

"Because… I was so happy."

Xemnas grinned mockingly, "That, coming from someone who doesn't have a heart?"

Xion barely able to afford looking at Xemnas' intimidating amber eyes; yet she is aiming her view directly at those very objects.

"I was so happy… that everyone's support and affecting pulled me through this tough mission. This is the greatest success in my current effort yet, so… Without thinking, I wanted the first person to know about this to be… you."

Xemnas restrain from glaring sharply for sec, "Me?"

"You," Xion replied, "You… My father."

Xion couldn't believe what she just said. What kind of sick bravery has gotten into her? On top of that, she said it out loud in front of the person himself! Xion's head now filled with gigantic sized words: I'M DOOMED!

"Pffffftttt… Snnrrrrk…"

A certain-blonde-zapping-witch aka Larxene is currently standing in front-row seat behind one of the chairs. She is flustered to hold maniac laughter and evil smile, for watching the entire 'stupidity' from the start. Knowing Larxene, she re-watch it a couple of times later with that video camera on her hand. Xion lowers her head in deep embarrassment; she no longer know how to face Xemnas or even her 'family' later on-

"Your rank is still insufficient," Xemnas said in monotone.

Huh?

"Do what it takes before you address me that way," Xemnas' face is serious.

Huh? Huh? Xion, and even Larxene is at a loss.

"Now as an extra mission, do test this new gear."

Saix appeared from seemingly nowhere, handing both Xion and Larxene one gear each.

"That is the Minus Gear, gear designed to reduce the user's abilities significantly, for training purposes," Saix explained as he look at the gear in Xion's hands.

Xion gulped, but her eyes looked determined.

"We want to test how far this gear able to withstand a normal gear," Saix explained again as he stares at the gear in Larxene's hand (as one hand is holding the video camera).

Larxene grins naughtily, "(Be prepared for one sweet torture, girl! Hehehehehe.)"

Xion is looked more determined than ever, "(Father will acknowledge me as his daughter if I did well enough to earn his respect! If being a test subject is what it takes, then I will do it!)"

Xion and Larxene wear their respective gear at the same time; that's when-

"Huh?" Xion's Keyblade transformed into a dazzling elegant rapier-like form; along with it, she feels that her energy is tensing high!

"Unngh?" Larxene's knives turned into… toothbrushes. Not enough of being embarrassed, she felt that her entire body has turned into fragile plastic. She even no longer able to hold the video camera; the poor item fell to the ground and the cassette inside ejected by the impact.

Xion took a glance towards Xemnas and Saix. Could they be…?

"Hey, moon maniac! You gave the wrong gear!" Larxene snapped.

"What matters is the result," Saix replied coldly.

"Your orders are still standing as it is," Xemnas added, his tone is intimidating.

Larxene is sweating bullets, "But-"

Xion steps up close to Larxene; she's smiling mischievously, "I'll go easy on you… Sis."

Strike Raid. Zantetsuken. Ars Arcanum. Ragnarok. Firaga Raid. Larxene was unable to avoid any of those, and every hit connected to her body is CRITICAL.

"Ugh…," Larxene groaned as she lifted her head and glars at Xion, "You'll… pay for this…!"

"Gravity!"

_***SMOOCH***_ the magic spell Xion casted forced Larxene's lips to 'gently touch' the floor.

Xion grins widely, "…I'm looking forward to it, Sis!"

Soon enough, Saix collected the gears back, taking the mission report from Xion, and left. Xemnas also left soon afterwards, but Xion swore she did see him… smiling. Xion feel so satisfied now. Xemnas is indeed cold, power-hungry, and tyrant-alike, but… Throughout all that, Xion could sense his kindness- masked with duties and expectations.

"Nice work, Xion."

Xion turned back, to see all of her 'family'. Axel is making a broad smirk, taping every moment of Larxene's fall with her own video camera (but using Axel's fresh copy of empty cassette). Roxas is waving his right hand high in the air, smiling. Zexion is taking notes in his 'blackmail material book' yet again (section XII), before giving a small reassuring smile. Luxord gave a waving by his deck, while Lexaeus… just standing like a brick.

"Finished with the mission?" Zeexion is the first one to ask.

"Then, it's ice cream time!" Roxas chirped happily.

"I think she needs rest," Lexaeus said with Moai-an face.

"After that, the holiday plan is in order!" Axel added with another of his big smirk.

"Hang on; such event should be discussed quietly in the library…," Zexion suggested.

"You sister complex!" Axel mocked.

"Zexion has turned emo for real?" Roxas added innocently.

"I can teach you a fitting therapy," Lexaeus took it seriously.

"I'm betting 15000 Munny he won't last for 7 days," Luxord took out a betting board.

"I'M NOT AN EMO!"

"Then you're a sis-complex?"

"You guys…!"

Xion giggles so hard that her eyes are teary; she is happier than ever to watch them all united as a harmonic family, and the best part of it is-

"Hey, Xion. Help me calm these guys!" Roxas pleaded, yanking his right hand.

Xion marches to the crowd at full speed, "I would love to!"

…

"Superior, may I ask you a question?"

"Name it."

"Please excuse my rudeness, but aren't you over-treating Number XIV?"

"Our utmost concern is completing the Kingdom Hearts, and no more."

"Then why, sir?"

"What's to be called 'father' and such to be so expensive for achieving our goal?"

"Pardon me, sir. But…"

"I know I did expect too much from her, but… I don't wish for less of what has been set."

"…Sir?"

"Even she's just one of _his_ tinkering; I don't see any reason for wasting such a valuable asset to our organization."

"…Now I understood, sir."

"If a daughter is supposed to give her best for her father… Then that's what I would like to accept- Nothing but success."

/

_**To be continued…**_

/

* * *

Phew… Done at least! Sorry it took this long to complete, and also turned out to be 31-pages length of chapter. Still, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I do, by watching Xion become significantly close to the others in the Organization. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story! Only by those things you readers so kindly gave this story reached so far. :D

Also, I proudly announced that this is the first _**6th chapter**_ I ever made! My other stories haven't reached chapter 6 yet, and this [**Xion Make Family**] is the first of my stories to progress that far! Yeaaaahh! Please give applause! _***clap, clap, clap***_

From Chapter 7 onward, it's vacation time! Xion will try to spend the one-week vacation (read chapter 5) together with other members of Organization XIII she hasn't got close to yet:

- Xigbar

- Xaldin

- Vexen

- Demyx

- Marluxia

Any suggestions for who shall Xion spend time with first? Larxene is out cold, so she can't be chosen for now. Axel and Roxas aren't included because they're already close to Xion; though later there'll be chapter for them, their screen-time will be put on the last chapters. If there is, please do give your thoughts on it! Via the review or PM is fine; I would gladly welcome them. :)

Thank you very much, and stay tuned! XD


End file.
